V D The return VIII: Revival Resurgimiento
by ladyestrem2
Summary: Inmediatamente después de Midnight. Damon revive y regresa con poderes distintos adonde Elena. Las reacciones de Stefan serán impredecibles.    Nota: Los personajes y la idea original son de la incomparable L J Smith.
1. Revival: Prólogo

Prólogo

_En la más pequeña luna del_ Nether World (Mundo Inferior_) descendía una ceniza muy_ _fina. Descendía sobre dos cuerpos ya cubiertos de ceniza. Descendía sobre un agua mezclada con cenizas. Bloqueaba tanto la luz solar que una medianoche interminable cubría la superficie totalmente revestida de cenizas de la luna._

_Y algo más descendía. En las más pequeñas gotas imaginables, caía un fluido de varios colores mezclados, los colores dando vueltas en espiral como si trataran de destacarse entre la fealdad de las cenizas. Eran gotas pequeñísimas, pero había trillones y trillones de ellas, cayendo interminablemente, concentrándose sobre el lugar donde una vez fueron parte del más grande recipiente de desmesurado poder en tres dimensiones._

_Había un cuerpo en el suelo en este lugar, no un cadáver exactamente. El cuerpo no tenía latidos del corazón, no respiraba y no había actividad cerebral. Pero en algún lugar en este había un pulso lento que se apresuraba un poco mientras las pequeñísimas gotas de Poder caían sobre él. El pulso estaba hecho de nada más que un recuerdo. El recuerdo de una chica con ojos azul oscuro y cabello dorado y el de una cara pequeña con grandes ojos marrones. Y el sabor: el sabor de las lágrimas de dos doncellas._ Elena. Bonnie. _Poniendo estos dos recuerdos juntos, formaban no exactamente un pensamiento, no exactamente una imagen. Pero para alguien que sólo entendiera palabras podría ser traducido como:_ Están esperando por mí, si puedo descubrir quién soy. _Y eso estimuló una feroz resolución._

_Después de lo que parecieron siglos pero fueron sólo unas pocas horas, algo se movió en las cenizas. Un puño se alzó. Y algo se removió en el cerebro, una revelación de sí mismo. __Un nombre. _

Damon_. _**

** L. J. Smith: _Vampire Diaries. The Return: Midnight_. Cap. 44 (traducción propia)


	2. I

I

Damon se sentía pleno de Poder, un poder inconmensurable fundido a cada gota de su sangre, a cada célula de su cuerpo; y se sentía vivo, realmente vivo, no con la vida no-vida de un vampiro, sino con la de un ser más que humano. Y cada minúscula parte de ese Poder y esa vida tenían ahora una sola prioridad: "Quiero estar en cualquier lugar donde esté Elena, a su lado".

Elena dormía profundamente después de otra noche de sentirse feliz por tener a Stefan con ella, por el amor del que él la llenaba, por el placer de estar en sus brazos, pero también de tristeza por lo que había perdido. Cuando Stefan la dejaba sola, y a veces cuando aún estaba con él (eso era lo peor), la asaltaba la culpabilidad, porque hubiera querido que todo eso que Stefan le daba fuera suficiente, pero no lo era. No lo era porque le faltaba aquel que era su llama gemela, aquel que compartía con ella una sola alma. Sí, ahora lo sabía, que Stefan era su alma gemela, el amor perfecto y seguro al cual tampoco podía renunciar, pero Damon y ella eran y siempre serían uno solo, una sola alma, un solo ser, se pertenecían desde el inicio del universo; y lo había perdido. Irremediablemente, al parecer, aunque no perdía la costumbre de llamarlo, en voz alta o con su telepatía (lo único, además de su sangre, que la diferenciaba ahora de cualquier ser humano normal tras la expropiación que le hicieran las guardianas cuando intentó usar sus Alas de Destrucción, enloquecida porque no le devolverían a Damon), a pesar de que él nunca respondía a su llamado: no podía escuchar o sentir nada de él. Entonces sentía un dolor insoportable, y tenía que disimular sus ganas de desaparecer junto con él, porque un mundo donde Damon no estaba no tenía sentido. Stefan no podía entender eso, y ella no le hablaba de ello.

Cada noche desde que habían regresado, desde que el pueblo estaba a salvo y para todos era como si nada hubiera ocurrido (excepto para Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt y la señora Flowers), lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, y no sabía hasta cuándo iba a poder soportarlo. Si no existiera Stefan, si ella no supiera que él la necesitaba tanto, si ella no lo amara tanto como lo hacía, hubiera desistido, hubiera muerto para estar con Damon, dondequiera que se hubiera ido.

Su pelo dorado estaba desparramado sobre la almohada, y él no pudo resistirse a tocarlo; enredar sus dedos en las puntas, suavemente, enroscarlo y volverlo a alisar, como a ella le gustaba. Elena abrió los ojos, los ojos color lapislázuli que lo hacían perder el control de sus sentimientos.

—¿Damon?

—Sí, mi ángel.

—¡Damon! ¿Escuchaste mi llamado?

—Lo escuché. Gracias a ti estoy aquí.

—¡Ah, te he extrañado tanto, amor —le echó los brazos al cuello—! ¡Perdí tanto tiempo en mostrarte la verdad! Siempre te amé, escuché a tu corazón llamar al mío desde la primera vez que te vi, sólo no quería admitírmelo a mí misma, que yo podía ser esa chica…

Él no pudo esperar más y la besó, aun a riesgo de interrumpir tan tierna bienvenida. Ella se abandonó en ese beso, volvió a sentir otra vez esa emoción _mejor que volar, mejor que bailar, lo que su corazón siempre había anhelado: un lugar alto y quieto donde nada podía lastimarlos o preocuparlos_, donde existían sólo ellos dos y su pasión. Damon volvió a sentir el sabor de las lágrimas de Elena, lágrimas de doncella, ¡virgen!

—Hemos estado muy tristes sin ti para pensar en eso, Stefan y yo… —la telepatía entre las dos estaba intacta: ella había leído su pensamiento, su asombro porque aún seguía siendo virgen—.

—No más tristezas, mi ángel; ahora estoy aquí.

Volvió a besarla, y esta vez acarició su cuerpo sobre el camisón, ella gimió, excitada, y se pegó más a él.

—Ah, Damon, supongo que a Stefan no le hará daño que esté contigo así, si es sólo un sueño.

—Esto no es un sueño, ángel. Estoy de veras aquí.

Elena se separó de repente.

—¿No estoy soñando? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás…vivo? —Encendió la luz a un lado de su cama. Se pellizcó fuertemente—. ¡Ouch! Eso debería despertarme. ¡Dolió! Y sigues aquí.

Alargó la mano y tocó la mejilla de Damon: su piel suave, ¡y cálida! Su mirada llena de admiración: _por su coraje, por su inteligencia, por su belleza_, ¡pero el color era distinto: sus ojos ahora eran de un color tan azul!

—Quienquiera que seas —se apartó más—, deja de tomar la forma de Damon para atormentarme. Él no puede regresar a mí…

—Sí, pude; tú sabes que soy yo, me has sentido, con tu alma, no con tus dedos y tus labios, y sabes que soy yo. Ahora estoy lleno de Poder, me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa imaginable, y, como ves, no he vuelto como un vampiro, ¡pero no me molesta eso, al contrario! Tampoco diría que soy estrictamente humano: ningún humano podría tener los poderes que ahora tengo, ¡y no encuentro en mí ningún resentimiento! Me siento más libre y poderoso que nunca. Y ya no me siento solo; nunca más lo haré, porque ahora sé que hay personas que darían su vida por mí, y porque sé que no puedo estar solo mientras tú existas, porque tú y yo somos uno.

—Yo… creo que esto es demasiado para procesarlo a estas horas, y con sueño. ¿Te quedarías aquí conmigo? Si me despierto contigo a mi lado, tal vez todo se vea más claro.

Él sonrió, asintiendo. Se acostó a su lado y la envolvió en sus brazos.


	3. II

II

Stefan no podía esperar más para verla; estaba muy preocupado por lo que había sentido en ella la noche anterior: esa desesperanza, esa depresión que ella quería esconder de todos, especialmente de él.

Damon estaba muerto, y Stefan seguía preguntándose qué habría pasado con él y Elena si no fuera así. Él había sido testigo del dolor de Elena, de su desesperación, de su locura ante la muerte de Damon, cómo se había cortado la garganta sin pensar un momento en lo que dejaba atrás: ni amigos, ni familia, ni Stefan; en ese momento ella sólo había visto a Damon, y sólo había querido irse con él.

Al principio, pensó que debía salvarla aunque ella no quisiera ser salvada; pero luego… su orgullo le pidió no rogar por un amor que ya sabía no era suyo. Sin embargo, Elena le había jurado que sí lo amaba, y le había pedido entender, entender que también era capaz de amar a Damon sin perder ni un ápice del amor que siempre le había dado; y Stefan seguía luchando por entender. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que la amaba tanto como para rendir su orgullo, y ahora Damon no estaba (aunque no habría querido que las cosas ocurrieran así, Stefan amaba a su hermano), y Elena necesitaba de él.

La ventana estaba abierta (como Elena la dejaba siempre para él desde que lo había invitado a entrar a su cuarto a través de ella, y Stefan disfrutaba especialmente verla dormir), así que entró. Lo que vio, provocó en él un dolor peor al de una estaca atravesando su corazón: Elena dormía apoyada en el pecho de un hombre, su brazo izquierdo rodeando a ese hombre; desde su ángulo de visión, Stefan no podía distinguir quién era él, pero… fuera quien fuera, la situación no cambiaría mucho. ¿Matt? Él nunca había dejado de amar a Elena, y ella tal vez…

Dudó si acercarse o escapar por donde mismo había entrado; alejarse para siempre. Pero alejarse sin enfrentar la realidad no era propio de él. Y tampoco era propio de Elena… ¡¿y si ella estaba en peligro? ¿Si aquel hombre la tenía dominada contra su voluntad? Casi corrió entonces a la orilla de la cama donde el hombre estaba, lo miró un instante, y luego lo agarró del cuello.

—¿Quién eres? Creí que habíamos acabado nuestra historia con los kitsune. ¡Y tomar la figura de mi hermano… es demasiado!

—¡S…te..fan! ¡Suéltame! —una oleada de Poder lanzó a Stefan al otro lado de la habitación; se levantó inmediatamente, con toda su furia vampírica reflejada en la cara.

—Quienquiera que seas; ¡te mataré! —gritó y Elena despertó; despertaron todos en la casa. La tía Judith empezó a golpear la puerta, asustada.

—¡Elena! ¿Qué está pasando, Elena? Abre la puerta. ¿Estás bien?

Damon se levantó; pidió silencio. Habló.

—Todo está bien, Judith. Has tenido una pesadilla. Regresa a tu cama.

Los golpes en la puerta cesaron. Ahora Damon volvió a mirar a un Stefan dominado por una furia asesina.

—Soy yo. Soy Damon.

—¡Mientes! —rugió Stefan—. Mi hermano murió, y probamos todo para traerlo de vuelta. Shinichi tomó mi forma varias veces para engañar a todos, pero has sido tonto al intentar suplantar a Damon, porque todos sabemos que él no puede regresar.

Elena se lanzó de la cama, abrazó a Stefan.

—Yo tampoco entiendo, mi amor, pero es él, es Damon; estoy segura.

Él la separó.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

—Lo sé; lo siento… dentro de mí.

Stefan se dejó caer al suelo.

—Ya. Me imagino cómo.

—¡Stefan…! —Elena dejó salir una lágrima—. Estás siendo injusto ahora.

—¿Injusto? ¡No me digas! Yo, yo… —se levantó, dejando atrás a Elena, y acercándose lentamente a Damon, quien no se movió un milímetro cuando adivinó lo que Stefan pretendía. Abrió los brazos y Stefan lo estrechó fuertemente—. Es… bueno que estés vivo, hermano mayor —casi sollozó Stefan—. Yo… había olvidado cuánto te quería hasta que pensé que te había perdido para siempre, y en estos días, he recordado… muchas cosas buenas, momentos fraternales, de los dos. Yo… siento mucho…

—No lo sientas, Stefan —lo interrumpió—. La mayoría de las veces en que… nos peleamos, yo tuve la culpa…

—Y yo nunca tenía paciencia para ver lo bueno en ti.

—Ni yo quería mostrarlo. Vamos, somos imperfectos, hombre.

Ahora sí Elena lloraba, emocionada. Ellos se volvieron a mirarla, y ella corrió para abrazarlos a los dos. Luego levantó el rostro ansiosa, mirando a Damon.

—Cuéntanos qué pasó, cómo… regresaste.

—¿Cómo? —él se alejó de Stefan y Elena y se sentó en un mueble de la habitación—. La verdad, no sé cómo. Recuerdo haber muerto, lentamente y en medio de espantosos dolores, recuerdo el llanto de Bonnie y el de Elena, la tristeza y la impotencia de Stefan, y no todo lo que dije o me dijeron. Luego todo se volvió oscuridad absoluta, pero una minúscula parte de mi conciencia sabía que eso no era el fin de todo; podría presentir que a sólo un paso de esa oscuridad estaba la Nada, el Vacío, la No Existencia. Y luego escuché la llamada de Elena, varias veces, aunque no sabía que me llamaba a mí, y no sabía quién o qué me llamaba. Luego hubo una llamada distinta, y desapareció la oscuridad, y entonces, parecía estar en una habitación vacía excepto por unas cadenas rotas y una luz que parecía surgir de un lecho de piedra. Luego empezó a incrementarse la luz, más y más, y yo recordé a Elena, y a Bonnie, sabía que ellas necesitaban que regresara. Alargué la mano, toqué la luz, y la luz se fundió con mi ser, y entonces supe quién era yo, y supe que tenía que estar junto a Elena enseguida, yo… la sentí, llamándome una y otra vez, desesperada, yo… temí por su razón, por su… vida.

—¡Damon! No… hables de eso; por favor.

—¿Por qué no, Elena? ¿No quieres que yo sepa la verdad? —la enfrentó Stefan—. Me he estado engañando, y tú me has estado engañando. Es a Damon a quien necesitas, y yo sólo estaba siendo un premio de consolación. Yo… te amo, pero aún tengo un poco de orgullo, Elena, así que… ahora debo irme.

—No, Stefan. Por favor, escúchame —se adelantó Elena. Él ya se estaba cerca de la ventana.

—Ya te escuché una vez; ya me mentiste una vez. No más.

Otro segundo y Stefan no estaba; un halcón se alejaba de la casa.


	4. III

III

Elena golpeaba el pecho desnudo de Damon con los puños cerrados.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Él no tenía que saber…

Damon sostuvo sus brazos alzados, mientras la miraba un tanto asombrado.

—No creo haber hecho nada mal. Me pidieron la verdad, y la dije. No entiendo por qué no debía decirla.

Elena tampoco supo cómo explicárselo. Damon parecía ser sincero al decir que no había tenido ninguna mala intención. Ella se tranquilizó un poco, relajó su cuerpo; sus brazos aún seguían apresados por Damon.

—Bueno, disculpa, ya puedes soltarme —bajó ella la cabeza. Él la soltó, pero en cambio levantó su barbilla con la mano derecha, _puso sus pulgares justo debajo de sus labios y la besó suavemente_. Memorias volvieron a Elena, la misma sensación de estar en _un sitio alto y quieto donde nada pudiera nunca lastimarlos o preocuparlos._ Se dejó arrastrar por esa emoción hasta que su estómago hizo un ruido raro y le recordó que no probaba bocado desde la mañana anterior.

—Realmente… tengo mucha hambre —se separó de él, un poco involuntariamente.

—No te estás alimentando bien —él no estaba preguntando, sólo afirmaba—. ¿Por qué?

Ella se ruborizó.

—¿Realmente tienes que preguntar? Tú mismo dijiste que… temías por mi vida.

Él la abrazó de nuevo.

—Ya pasó, Elena; ya no vas a perderme más.

—Tampoco puedo perder a Stefan. Por favor, Damon, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo. Tenemos que aclarar las cosas. Si luego él… no comprende, al menos estaré en paz.

Damon luchó un poco consigo mismo; pero en él algo lo impelía a hacer lo correcto, por encima de sus deseos más egoístas. Además, no podía negarle nada a su Elena, sería cómo traicionarse a sí mismo.

—Te prometo que lo hallaremos; pero ahora… baja con tu tía y tu hermana, y quiero que tomes un buen desayuno; te va a hacer falta.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

—Yo tengo otra persona que ver… ahora mismo.

—Bonnie.

—Sí; Bonnie.

Ella abrió la puerta de la habitación sin poder evitar sentir un poco de celos.

Enseguida que se quedó solo, Damon se concentró. "Frente a la puerta de Bonnie". Y desapareció.

…..

Bonnie terminó de desayunar apresuradamente. Se había levantado con la determinación de entrar a la tumba de Honoria Fell y suplicarle ayuda para recuperar a Damon: había soñado con él, parado frente a ella, sonriendo, y eso se sentía como una de sus premoniciones. Si pudiera hablar al menos con su espíritu, como lo había hecho antes con Elena, ya sería algo…

Tragó el último bocado mientras se despedía de su padre en la puerta. Y se le atragantó en la garganta cuando Damon se paró frente a ella. Empezó a toser y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Cálmate, Bonnie —dijo él—, no te asustes.

Ella alzó una mano y le tocó el rostro.

—¿No eres un espíritu? ¿Cómo puede ser? Yo te vi morir…, yo…

—Tú lloraste sobre mí, tú trenzaste tu cabello y el de Elena sobre mi cuerpo…

—Lo hice; quería que tuvieras algo nuestro, que no estuvieras solo.

—Hiciste magia, Bonnie. Lo que nadie pensó que sería posible, lo lograste tú. Eso, y el poder de la bola-estrella gigantesca penetrando mi cuerpo. Pero la chispa de vida para que regresara la aportaste tú, tú y Elena…

—Ella amenazó a las guardianas, Elena, y le quitaron sus alas.

—Ya lo sé. Pero siguió llamando. No perdió las esperanzas. Ni tú…

—No.

—Y ahora hay algo que puedo hacer fácilmente: trasladarme al lugar exacto donde esté alguna de ustedes dos.

—¡Wow! —ella se colgó de su cuello. Lo estrechó—. Por dios, y estás caliente, tal vez un poco demasiado…

Él sonrió de modo burlón.

—¿Eso es una insinuación?

—No, yo, no… —ella estaba nerviosa.

—Lo sé; sólo bromeaba. Es que ya no soy un vampiro, Bonnie; por eso estoy caliente.

—¡Ah! —Bonnie seguía un poco con los sentimientos confundidos. —¿Tú que… piensas hacer ahora?

—Estar con Elena.

—Elena…

—Bonnie, lo mío con Elena… es demasiado fuerte. Quiero que entiendas que… sé lo que sientes tú por mí, y te lo agradezco porque… es algo que no merezco. Desde que te conocí, en la biblioteca, ¿te acuerdas?, supe que no era indiferente a ti; he sentido una conexión entre nosotros siempre…

—Yo también...

—Pero esa corriente… no es igual a la que me atrae a Elena. Ella es un vórtice, el centro de una espiral que me consume y a la que no puedo resistirme; y tú eres un agua calma. Lo que quiero decir es que en ti… he encontrado a mi primer mejor amigo…

—Amiga…

—O hermana. Stefan es el hermano que me dio la naturaleza; tú eres… la hermana que me dio la vida …

—Amiga, hermana; de acuerdo. Esa soy yo siempre, ¿por qué no lo sería para ti?

—No, Bonnie; tú eres una chica tan bella… pero aún eres una chiquilina. Encontrarás el amor pasional… un día… y será inmenso; te lo aseguro. Como el que yo siento por Elena. —Bonnie sollozaba. Damon se separó de ella, besó sus mejillas—. Le prometí a Elena que iríamos por Stefan. Debo irme ahora…

Un segundo después, Bonnie estaba mirando el aire.

….

—¿Damon?

—Aquí estoy —acababa de reaparecer en la habitación de Elena—. ¿Lista para partir?

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo haremos?

—Pues como siempre, por carretera.

—¿Por carretera? Pero tú… te trasladas de un lado a otro instantáneamente…

—Sólo adonde estén tú o Bonnie. No sé por qué, pero así es; debes ser algún tipo de magia.

—Pero, ¿cómo encontraremos a Stefan?

—Ah, en eso sí puede ayudar mi Poder. Supongo que podré rastrear su Poder vampírico cuando estemos cerca.

—¿Adónde iremos primero?

—Saldremos de la ciudad, hacia la carretera; debemos hallar su rastro desde allí.

—¿Y si aún está en el pueblo?

—No lo creo; no puedo sentirlo.

—¿Y si… volvió a Florencia?

—Entonces tal vez tengamos que tomar un avión; pero… todo a su tiempo.

—Pondré todo lo necesario en mi equipaje.

—Yo también; debo ir a la pensión de la señora Flowers.

—Me imagino su asombro cuando te vea.

—Nos veremos en media hora, afuera de la casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Elena sólo asintió con la cabeza, y Damon salió por la puerta de la habitación. Mientras buscaba sus cosas, Elena no podía dejar de pensar en que lo que le esperaba ahora iba a ser absolutamente difícil para ella, y qué no tenía maldita idea de cómo podría terminar.

Veinticinco minutos después bajó la escalera para encontrar a su tía Judith tomando un té en el recibidor.

—Tía, yo…

–Sí, ya sé que vas a casa de Bonnie, por unos días; no hay problema, todo está bien.

—¿A casa de…? Ah, sí, eso —Damon no había perdido su toque para sugestionar a las personas.

Afuera, esperaba el Ferrari amarillo que Damon habían recuperado de una cueva en el bosque en cuanto regresaron al pueblo la vez anterior.

—De veras te gusta este auto, ¿no, Damon?

—Me gustas más tú —se encogió de hombros—, y creí que merecías un medio de transporte bello, cómodo y veloz.

—Está bien —sonrió ella mientras lanzaba su equipaje a la parte trasera y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.


	5. IV

IV

Estaban en el estado de Pensilvania. Elena se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Damon, y despertó cuando él aparcó junto a un motel. En el reproductor sonaba una canción y, de alguna manera, parecía como si él la hubiese puesto a propósito para que ella la escuchara al despertar:

_Do you love me too…_(¿Tú me amas también?)

_Do you, do you, do you love me too _(¿Tú me… tú me… tú me amas también?)

_Je t'aime, je t'aime mon amour _(Yo te amo, yo te amo, mi amor)

_Do you really love me _(¿Tú realmente me amas?)

_Je t'aime _(Yo te amo)

_I'll always love you _(Siempre te amaré,)

_Till my dying day._1 (hasta el día de mi muerte)

—¿Dónde estamos? —miró a su alrededor.

—Cerca del bosque nacional de Allegheny; creo que Stefan está ahí.

—Entonces vamos por él.

—No; no ahora. Es muy tarde y los dos tenemos que descansar. Iremos mañana.

—¿Y si se va?

Damon sonrió.

—No; no creo que Stefan sospeche que lo estamos siguiendo.

Salió del Ferrari, dio la vuelta para ayudarla y ella correspondió a su galantería con una sonrisa, halagada.

El encargado preguntó si querían dos habitaciones; Damon miró a Elena, y ella no lo dudó.

—Sólo una, gracias.

—El número 22 —alargó la llave el encargado; Damon la tomó.

La habitación se diferenciaba bastante de la última en que los dos habían estado juntos en un motel; esta tenía un verde musgo en las paredes, y cobertores de un negro satinado.

—Espero que tenga una bañadera adecuada —Elena revolvió su equipaje y sacó dos o tres frascos para el baño. Él se sentó en la cama, admirando con ironía el sentido de lo necesario para Elena. Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó.

Elena, desnuda, se introdujo en la bañadera, con las maravillosas sales que preparaba la señora Flowers, y no pudo reprimir el recuerdo de la última vez que había estado en un motel, con Damon cerca, y ella completamente relajada por el agua tibia y las sales: _Estaba dormida. En su sueño, se estaba moviendo rápidamente. Sólo había media luz pero podía decir de algún modo que estaba descendiendo por una neblina gris. Lo que la preocupaba era que parecía que estaba rodeando algún tipo de discusión, y ellos estaban discutiendo sobre ella. "__¿Una segunda oportunidad? Ya he hablado con ella sobre eso." "Ella no recuerda nada." "No importa si lo recuerda. Todo va a permanecer en su interior. Sin despertar." "Eso germinará en ella... hasta que sea el tiempo." __Elena no tenía idea lo que eso significaba. Y entonces la niebla se fue adelgazando y nubes iban abriéndole camino, y ella fue deslizada hacia abajo, más y más lentamente, hasta que fue dejada gentilmente sobre un prado cubierto de agujas de pino. Las voces se habían ido. Ella estaba tendida sobre el suelo del bosque pero no estaba desnuda. Estaba luciendo su camisón más bello, el de cintas valencianas. Estaba escuchando pequeños ruidos de la noche cuando de pronto su aura reaccionó de un modo que nunca antes lo había hecho. Eso le dijo que alguien estaba viniendo. Alguien quien traía un sentimiento de seguridad y calor de tonalidad tierra, en suaves colores rosa y un profundo azul violeta que la rodeaba incluso antes que llegara esa persona. Esos... eran... sentimientos de alguien sobre ella. Y entre el amor y la preocupación que ella sintió, había profundos verdes del bosque, destellos de tibio dorado y misteriosos tintes de traslúcido, como una cascada que destellaba como diamantes al caer sobre ella. "__Elena", __una voz susurró, "__Elena..." __Esto era tan familiar... "__Elena, Elena." __Ella lo conocía... "__Elena, mi ángel."_ _Significaba el amor. Incluso mientras Elena estaba levantándose y girando en su sueño, estaba levantando sus brazos. Esta persona le pertenecía. Era su magia, su alivio, lo más amado. No importaba cómo había llegado, o qué había pasado antes. Era su eterna llama gemela. _

_Y entonces... Fuertes brazos sosteniéndola... Un cuerpo cálido cerca de ella... Dulces besos... Muchas, muchas veces... Este era su sentimiento familiar mientras se derretía en su abrazo... Él era tan gentil, pero casi fuerte en su amor por ella. Él había hecho el voto de no matar, pero él mataría por salvarla. Ella era lo más sagrado en el mundo para él... Cualquier sacrificio valdría la pena si ella estaba a salvo y libre. Su vida no era nada sin ella, entonces la daría con gusto, riendo y besando la mano de ella en su último aliento. Elena respiró la maravillosa esencia de otoño de su suéter y se sintió reconfortada. Como un bebé, ella se permitió ser calmada por esos olores, por tener su rostro apoyado contra su hombro y la maravilla de estar respirando juntos en sincronía._2 Oh, sí, y él lo había hecho, había muerto con gusto por salvarla a ella. El agua salpicando la sacó de su ensueño.

—¿Qué…?

Damon estaba allí, dentro de la bañadera, en el lado opuesto al suyo, con la ropa puesta y talante de quien ha sido cogido en falta.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, fue involuntario. Sólo me recosté en la cama e imaginé… cómo estarías aquí, y creo que pensé: ojalá pudiera estar ahí con ella, y… al instante, aquí me ves…

—Creo que… yo también te atraje… Estaba recordando nuestro vez anterior en un motel…

—Oh, sí, recuerdo…

—¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas al fin todo lo que sucedió?

—Sí, creo que al morir Shinichi lo recuperé…

—Oh… —Elena se ruborizó al recordar que había pasado toda una noche en brazos de Damon, medio desnuda.

—Disculpa, me saldré de aquí para que puedas continuar tu baño —Damon hizo ademán de levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo con un pie pegado a su pecho.

—Ya estás mojado, ahora… sólo debes sacarte la ropa. O… puedo sacártela yo —se acercó a él; los pezones de Elena se mostraron, airosos, a la mirada que los codiciaba. Ella zafó el botón del jean, bajó el zipper, haló y él le ayudó a quitarlos, para que los lanzara afuera.

La cara de Elena ahora mostraba cierta lujuria expectante, antes de abrirle de un tirón la camisa negra —Damon ya no era un vampiro, pero no había cambiado sus gustos en ropa— y quitárselo con prisa. Entonces ella tomó la esponja, el gel, y lo enjabonó. Damon dio un respingo: estaba demasiado excitado y una erección fulgurante le pedía una satisfacción; pero no se atrevería a tomar por la fuerza algo que Elena se había guardado tan celosamente hasta entonces: su virginidad.

Fue ella la que rompió su indecisión, levantándose sobre él, abrazando su cuello, y luego bajando lentamente sobre la erección que adivinaba. Damon sostuvo su cintura, con los ojos muy abiertos, y sin poder creerse algún lo que sucedía. Elena dejó salir una pequeña queja; entonces él, sin salir de ella, se alzó y, en esa posición, la llevó a la cama, besándola en el cuello. Mientras, ella volvió a decirse lo mismo que aquella vez que bailaron y lloró porque no quería parar de bailar con él: _estábamos destinados a estar así; como dos llamas que se unen y se funden en una. _

Atrapó él con sus labios los pezones rosados, y ella incrementó sus quejas de placer, mientras se movía bajo Damon, al compás que marcaban sus dos cuerpos enardecidos; sí, como una hoguera inagotable, ningún símil era mejor para esa unión vital. Más lento, más rápido, Damon la llevaba a un éxtasis que hasta entonces le había sido desconocido; sus bocas se encontraban en besos deseosos de devorar hasta la última gota de aliento. Las olas de placer los acometieron, y él supo que culminaría justo cuando ella empezó a perderse en un trance de los sentidos, sus dedos se crisparon en la espalda masculina y gritos irrefrenables salieron de lo más hondo de su ser. Terminaron enredados uno en el otro, agotados, triunfantes. Fue sólo en ese momento que Elena, y también Damon, volvieron a pensar en Stefan.

—No me va a perdonar; no esto —dijo él.

—No me querrá más —aseguró ella. Pensó que esa certeza la haría llorar de angustia, pero no podía, no cuando era tan feliz—. Ay, Damon, si pudiera decidirme ahora; decidir que sólo quiero estar contigo, que sólo te necesito a ti, todo sería mucho más sencillo. Tú… me enciendes, me enloqueces, no sé lo que hago cuando estás cerca, es algo que me domina; pero luego… necesito a Stefan, y odio pensar que otra mujer pueda llevárselo de mi lado…

—Como en la historia de Camelot, lo que escribiste en tu diario: _la leyenda del rey Arturo, la reina Ginebra, y el caballero que ella amaba, Lancelot. Un montón de gente inocente murió y fueron miserables porque tres personas egoístas —un rey, una reina, y un caballero— no pudieron comportarse de forma civilizada. No pudieron entender que mientras más amas, más puedes amar. Pero estos tres no pudieron rendirse al amor y sólo compartir, los tres…_ Eso es lo que realmente quieres, ¿verdad?, que Stefan y yo aprendamos a compartir.

—Sí, eso.

—Pides algo muy difícil.

—Ya lo sé; ya se mataron uno al otro una vez porque no lograron hacerlo; y de paso destruyeron la poca inocencia que quedaba en Katherine.

Damon se incorporó, la miró a los ojos.

—No creo que pueda discutir esto ahora, ¿puedes tú? —dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza entre las piernas de ella y comenzaba a lamer, besar, morder.

La respuesta de Elena fueron sólo gemidos mientras se agarraba con fuerza a la almohada. Luego entrelazó sus piernas a la espalda de él, acariciándolo con ansias cada vez mayores. Cuando creyó que ya no podría más, ella encontró la fuerza para voltearlo, colocarse sobre él, y terminar así, acostada, trabándolo con su cuerpo.

—Así… no puedes escaparte de mí.

—Podría quedarme así… hasta el día de mi muerte, Elena —jadeó.

1 Enigma: _Je T'aime Till My Dying Day_

2 L. J. Smith: _Almas sombrías_, p. 73.


	6. V

V

Junto con el sol de la mañana volvieron sus preocupaciones; el bosque estaba muy cerca, ¿encontrarían a Stefan? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él?

Se internaron entre los árboles tomados de la mano; con el corazón acelerado por las expectativas.

—¿Puedes sentirlo?

—Sí; y supongo que él también puede sentirme a mí. Tu telepatía… ¿también sigue intacta con él?

—Cuando estamos muy cerca.

—Entonces no lo sorprenderemos, porque…

Se interrumpió al ver a aparecer la figura de Stefan frente a ellos: estaba un poco sucio y despeinado, y su boca tenía rastros de sangre.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —el tono de Stefan era huraño—. Interrumpieron mi desayuno.

Elena no pudo evitar las lágrimas al verlo; soltó la mano de Damon y se acercó a él.

—Vinimos a buscarte, Stefan; no quiero…

—Détente ahí, Elena. ¿Te escuchas? No quiero, no puedo, necesito, siempre hablas en primera persona, yo, yo, yo; eres muy egoísta.

—¡Stefan? Por favor, no seas tan duro conmigo. Yo…

—¡Otra vez el "yo"! ¿Lo ves?

—¡Basta, Stefan! —Damon se adelantó, poniéndose junto a Elena—. Hemos viajado medio país buscándote, y ella no se merece que tú…

—¿Sabes qué, Damon? No te culpo. Tú también estás siendo su víctima; somos unos tipos patéticos que tropiezan siempre con la misma piedra: primero Katherine y luego Elena.

—No es cierto, Stefan. Elena no es Katherine. Son iguales físicamente pero en su interior, en su espíritu… ella es mucho más bella; está llena de bondad, compasión, valentía, y nada, nada de maldad en ella, ni una pizca…

—Realmente la amas, ¿no?

—Tanto o más que tú.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fieramente.

—No volveré a matarte luchando por una mujer.

—Tampoco yo a ti, hermanito.

—Bueno; al menos superamos eso.

Stefan se dio la vuelta; habló de espaldas.

—Pueden irse; como ven, yo estoy muy bien aquí.

—¡No! —Elena se abrazó a él desde atrás—. Al menos tienes que escucharme; por favor. Yo… yo reconozco que soy egoísta, es mi mayor defecto y nunca he podido suprimirlo. Jugué con los chicos que me cortejaban, en la secundaria; rompí sus corazones, es cierto, sí —Stefan al fin se volvió para mirarla, ceñudo—. Cuando tú llegaste, Stefan, y me evitaste, se volvió un reto para mí conquistarte, y luego fui yo la conquistada porque tú… eres noble, bueno, y tan sensual, pero sobre todo… tan tierno; contigo me sentí… única. Desde el principio supe que en ti había encontrado un alma que le hacía bien a la mía. Y nunca quise… —se echó a llorar—, oh, Stefan, nunca quise… sentir las cosas que sentía por Damon. Pero es más fuerte que yo. Y esos sentimientos han crecido con el tiempo, hasta el punto que… no sé vivir sin él, es como si… tuviéramos la misma alma en dos cuerpos separados, y eso nos atrae irresistiblemente, nos lleva a… hacer cosas que no planeamos hacer, cosas…

—¡Tuvieron sexo anoche! —Stefan la miró horrorizado; acababa de ver esas imágenes en su pensamiento.

—Realmente —ella lloraba aún más fuerte— quería que fueras tú el primero pero no sucedió así…

Él se recompuso.

—Sucedió como debía suceder. Vete ahora, Elena; vete con él, que es con quien perteneces.

—¡Los amo a los dos!

—Pero no puedes tenernos a los dos, aunque ambos quisiéramos compartirte…

—Yo quiero… —Damon agarró el brazo de Stefan—, quiero que vengas con nosotros, aunque sea al motel donde nos hospedamos si no quieres volver a casa, que te des un baño y te cambies de ropa, y entonces decidas qué hacer.

Stefan suspiró. Volvió a suspirar.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin—. Nada se pierde con eso.

...

**Comenten, por favor. Gracias...**


	7. VI

VI

En el cuarto de baño, Stefan eliminó hasta el último rastro de suciedad. Relajado, se dio tiempo para pensar. Afuera, Damon y Elena esperaban, un poco angustiados.

—Él está muy raro, Elena, de veras, y recuerda que yo he sido testigo de todas sus "angustias existenciales".

—Ya no sé qué más hacer. Creo que, si no cambia de opinión, tendré que desistir.

—¿Podrás?

—No lo sé —ella se echó en los brazos de Damon—; ¿por qué me pasa esto?, ¿por qué?

—Supongo que es algún tipo de… magia.

Stefan abrió la puerta, envuelto en una toalla. Damon se le acercó.

—Escucha, Stefan, tengo algo que proponerte. Ya sabes que… respirar una magia kitsune me volvió humano la última vez; ahora yo estoy lleno de esa magia, y tal vez si la respiro dentro de ti…

—Tal vez… —Stefan se sentó sobre la cama—. Así que… la historia de Camelot… ¿quién sería yo en esa historia? ¿El rey Arturo? ¿El tipo buenísimo dispuesto a sacrificarse por la humanidad? ¡Bah! Todos sabemos que he querido mucho ser así, pero no lo soy. Lo que yo he pensado siempre de esa historia no se parece a lo que Elena prefiere. Debes escuchar mi versión, Elena —ella asintió, tomando asiento también; Damon seguía de pie, cerca de la ventana—. Pues bien, creo que el más egoísta de todos fue Arturo, porque no le dio la libertad a su reina en el momento en que supo que ella había sido capaz de traicionarlo con su mejor amigo; quiero decir, darle la libertad sin represalias, sin persecuciones. Realmente una mujer era un lastre para Arturo, si él quería en verdad ser un adalid del bien; y Lancelot era el mejor caballero, debería poder lidiar con eso. No es cuestión de suficiente amor para tres, Elena, si no de decisiones maduras; conscientes. Y ya yo tomé la mía.

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, la toalla cayó al piso. Un halcón pasó por la ventana y Damon no logró detenerlo.

—¿Adónde va? —gritó Elena.

Damon corrió a la bañera. Volvió con la mano extendida, mostrando el anillo de lapislázuli de Stefan.

—Corramos, corramos tras él, tenemos que salvarlo —Elena abrió la puerta; Damon la siguió. Ni siquiera intentó proponer que usaran el auto: ni en su forma de halcón Stefan llegaría muy lejos bajo el sol sin su protección mágica.

Lo encontraron en el bosque, agonizando en el piso; inconsciente. Elena corrió hacia él y se abrazó a su piel calcinada. No lo dudó, le quedaba poco tiempo, así que, como aquella vez cuando Damon moría, besó los labios de Stefan. El alma de Stefan era un río de agua mansa dentro del cual nadaba un niño; pero de pronto comenzó a hundirse. Elena corrió a alzarlo del agua pero se le resbalaba.

—No hay tiempo, Elena; debo decirte algo que él no podía decirte, porque ni siquiera él lo sabe, sólo yo lo sé…

—Dime.

Ella lloraba, tratando de sostenerlo inútilmente.

—Lo que más desea es una madre. Su mayor culpa… es haber matado a su madre.

—No la mataste, Stefan; no fue tu culpa que muriera cuando naciste.

—Damon tampoco le perdonó eso; no que le arrebatara a su madre.

—Por favor, Stefan, no es momento…

—¿Tú querrías ser mi madre, Elena? ¡Te quiero tanto! ¡Necesito que tú me quieras como una madre quiere a su hijo! Ese amor es el que quiero de ti.

—Claro, claro que quiero; oh, dios, ¿esto es por lo que no podía alejarme de ti? ¿Debo ser tu madre?

—¿Sí, Elena? Entonces… nos veremos pronto.

Él se resbaló completamente hacia el agua; y luego, una luz dorada se alzó y entró entre las piernas de Elena. Ella cayó hacia atrás en el bosque, tocándose el vientre; Damon la sostuvo. Las cenizas de Stefan empezaban a ser arremolinadas por el viento.

—¿Estás bien? Mi ángel, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —ella sollozaba y sonreía a la misma vez—; ¿puedes pasar un poco de tu poder por mi cuerpo? Quiero que todo salga bien, que no haya ningún riesgo.

Él no preguntó; puso su boca en la de Elena y respiró dentro de ella. Luego la abrazó.

—¿Qué está pasando contigo, Elena?

—Pues… al parecer… estoy embarazada —se lanzó de repente sobre él—. Abrázame; ahora te necesito más que nunca.

—Vamos, Elena, vamos al motel; allí hablaremos con más calma.

Él no entendía muy bien lo que ella había dicho; supuso que el pesar de la muerte de Stefan la hacía desvariar.


	8. VII

VII

Estaban los dos en la bañera; ahora, Elena estaba recostada en Damon, quien le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, relajándola.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó ella al fin a Damon. Él no lo esperaba.

—¿Cómo me siento… yo? Pues… ¿cómo quieres? Tú sabes que sí quiero a mi hermano… mucho; y no puedo evitar pensar que… fue mi culpa…

—No, Damon; no fue tu culpa. Debía ocurrir así.

—Me preocupas, ángel; pensé que ahora mismo estarías gritando y llorando, desesperada por haber perdido a Stefan.

—No lo he perdido.

—¡Elena! ¡Stefan está muerto!

—El cuerpo del antiguo Stefan se convirtió en cenizas, pero su alma… está aquí, dentro de mí —se acarició el vientre con ternura.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Él entró en mí, le dio alma al grupo aún indetectable de células que tú y yo formamos cuando hicimos el amor anoche; nacerá como nuestro hijo.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Pero es así; te lo aseguro. Hagamos una prueba en cuanto podamos y verás que sí estoy embarazada. No preguntes cómo él lo supo, quizás porque estaba muriendo; él… sólo quería una madre, la que perdió al nacer, y creo que también un padre más amoroso que lo que fue Giuseppe Salvatore, según me contaron ustedes mismos. ¿Podrás hacer eso? ¿Podrás ser su padre?

Damon sonrió, recordando.

—Siempre me sentí un poco su padre.

—Ya lo sé; Stefan me contó, cuando moriste, cómo hacías frente a la furia de Giuseppe para defenderlo.

—Sí; es cierto. Creí que él había olvidado eso, después de tanta… animosidad entre los dos.

—Lo había olvidado; pero lo recordó al perderte.

—Eso ocurre. Yo también recuerdo ahora que Stefan jamás me abandonó a mi suerte cuando estaba en problemas, incluso cuando yo estaba siendo un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

—Nosotros… los tres… debíamos estar juntos; esa es la magia que no nos dejaba apartarnos uno del otro. Y ahora las cosas van a caer en su lugar. ¿Volvemos a casa?

—¿Ahora mismo?

—En cuanto salgamos de la bañera.

…

Matt vio llegar a Bonnie al parque donde Elena los había citado a los dos; y se puso nervioso a su pesar. ¿Por qué nunca se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía por ella? Tal vez porque ella estaba pirada por ese vampiro petulante, Damon. Pero ahora que Damon había muerto —y no es que le alegrara su muerte, mucho menos después de saber que había salvado a Bonnie y a Elena de morir también—, a lo mejor podía tener una oportunidad.

—Hola —dijo ella, y sonrió.

—Hola —Matt la besó en el rostro, suavemente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Sabes para qué Elena quiere encontrarse con nosotros?

—No.

—¿Meredith no viene?

—Sabes que nos había dicho que se iría. No quiso despedirse de nadie al final, a mí solo me dejó un mensaje en el móvil diciendo que se iría en busca de su hermano Cristian.

—Pobre Meredith: ¡es duro descubrir que eres lo mismo que odias! Ella y su hermano… vampiros creados por Klaus; vampiros que fueron creciendo… ¡algo nunca visto! Y Alaric… ¿ya no va a estar tampoco con él?

—Ella no podía seguir aquí así, se sentía una extraña entre nosotros.

—¿Y tú… no estabas un poco… colado por ella?

—¿Por Meredith? No, Bonnie, si supieras que…

—Me golpeó para defenderte, «red bird»; te aseguro que eres tú la que le interesas —Damon entró en escena, llevando a Elena de la mano; Matt se asustó.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Está vivo!

—Y dispuesto a devolverte el puñetazo —bromeó Damon otra vez; Elena intervino.

—Dejen eso, chicos; yo les explicaré todo.

Matt y Bonnie miraron casi a la vez a los dedos entrecruzados de Damon y Elena.

—¿Dónde está Stefan? —exigió Matt.

—Stefan murió —dijo ella y comenzó a contar todo lo ocurrido desde que Damon apareciera en su cuarto, omitiendo solo los detalles íntimos.

—Y después de todo eso —Matt la miró inquisitivamente—, ¿cómo puedes estar tan calmada?

—Ya lloré, grité, maldije y me desesperé; ahora, Matt, tengo que seguir adelante, por Damon… y también por Stefan.

—Damon, supongo que tú debes estar muy feliz con cómo han resultado las cosas.

Damon se abalanzó a él y lo agarró; Bonnie se metió en medio de los dos.

—Déjalo, por favor; por mí —dijo a Damon. Él miró a Bonnie fijamente y luego a Matt.

—Nunca más… trates de juzgar lo que siento por mi hermano, porque no lo sabes, chico estúpido —lo soltó al fin.

Matt se arregló las ropas y Bonnie se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Elena también fue junto a Damon y acarició su pecho.

—No hagas caso, ¿sí? Matt es muy amigo de Stefan y él… no tiene el consuelo que nosotros.

—No les cuentes nada de eso aún, no hasta que estemos seguros, ¿sí, ángel?

—No. Ahora, a lo que realmente vine.

Elena sacó de su bolso una botella de agua. Bonnie se asombró.

—¿Es eso… lo que creo que es?

—Es una botella de agua de la fuente de la eterna juventud, sí. Esta no se la entregué a las guardianas.

—Y… ¿qué piensas hacer con ella?

—Todos tenemos derecho a usarla, así que vine a compartirla.

—Yo no quiero eso, Elena —Matt se alejó—. Quiero una vida normal a partir de ahora. El pueblo está a salvo y yo sólo quisiera no ser uno de los pocos que recuerdan todo el horror que ocurrió aquí.

Bonnie sonrió antes de responder.

—Gracias, Elena, pero voy a declinar también. Tal vez deberíamos guardar eso sólo para casos de emergencia; una herida grave o algo así.

—Tal vez —ella miró a Damon.

—Yo tampoco quiero ser joven para siempre, Elena; ya lo he sido por más de quinientos años.

—De acuerdo, entonces; lo guardaremos para una emergencia. —Volvió a guardar la botella en el bolso—. Vamos a casa ahora, Damon.

—¿A tu casa? —Bonnie la tomó por la muñeca—. ¿Con él? Recuerda, las guardianas hicieron que todos recordaran que tú y Stefan eran novios hace un año ya.

—Lo sé, Bonnie; Damon y yo veremos cómo arreglar eso.

Se marcharon. Matt tomó la mano de Bonnie y la acarició entre las suyas.

—¿Estás bien? Sé que sientes cosas por él…

—Damon es mi amigo; sólo eso —ella lo miró tiernamente.


	9. VIII

VIII

En la sala de la casa se había hecho un silencio absoluto; pero Damon no había sugestionado a nadie esta vez; sólo estaban callados porque no sabían qué decir. Entonces Margaret se levantó y fue a pararse frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos: de azul límpido a azul límpido. Luego le ofreció su mano.

—Yo soy Margaret Gilbert; ya tengo 5 años.

—Ah, tu hermana siempre habla de ti, pequeña belleza rubia —sonrió él, devolviendo el saludo.

—Lo sé. Yo sé muchas cosas, ¿sabes? —Miró a Elena—. Él me cae bien —sin decir más, se sentó en medio de los dos.

Elena acarició la cabeza rubia de su hermanita y la tía Judith al fin reaccionó, parándose de su asiento.

—No entiendo nada, Elena, de verdad. No sé qué pasa. Hasta anteayer tu novio era Stefan; vas a pasarte el fin de semana con Bonnie y regresas siendo la novia de su hermano. ¿Y dónde está Stefan?

—Stefan se fue para siempre, tía. Él ya sabía de lo mío con Damon; hace unos meses que Stefan y yo… no éramos una verdadera pareja —estaba diciendo verdades a medias, pequeñas mentiras necesarias— pero sentíamos vergüenza de admitir lo que estaba pasando ante todos.

—¿Y ahora ya no sienten vergüenza?

—Stefan se ha ido, y no creemos que debamos seguirnos escondiendo. Damon y yo nos amamos y…

—Y queremos casarnos —Damon miró a Elena, quien parecía sorprendida. Ella lo tomó de la mano y se paró.

— ¿Nos disculpan? Damon, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Él asintió y ella se lo llevó al comedor, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Por qué has dicho eso?

—Porque es lo que deseo, y pensé que tú también…

Ella se abrazó a su cuello, emocionada.

—Por supuesto que quiero; pero no debes sentirte presionado.

—No me siento así. No creo que haya deseado tanto algo en mi vida, en mi larga vida, antes. Cuando no tenía esperanzas pero sí desfachatez para soñar con que fueras mi princesa de la oscuridad, creía que lo que más deseaba era hacerte mía. Como fuera, hacerte mía. Ganarle a Stefan. Satisfacer mi ego y mi placer. Pero tú sabes cuánto me engañaba. No soy el monstruo que quería ser: nunca lo fui. Tú eres… la otra parte de mí, y yo no puedo imaginar un futuro que no sea contigo. Ya ves, soy un sentimental: todo eso de una boda, una casa y una familia de verdad me hace mucha ilusión.

—Como una chiquilla recién graduada del High School.

—Más o menos; sin lo de chiquilla —la agarró virilmente subiéndola a sus caderas. La depositó luego sobre la mesa mientras besaba su pecho, su cuello, sus labios, y ella reía feliz; olvidada de que a unos metros su familia los esperaba.

Al fin, ella reaccionó y lo hizo mirarla. La mirada azul llena de deseo y amor la estremeció hasta lo más profundo.

—Volvamos a la sala, y digámosles que nos casaremos… ¿cuándo?

—Espera. Antes hay una ceremonia que debí haber hecho —se arrodilló—. Tal vez no es el anillo tradicional pero es el que más significado tiene para mí —puso en el dedo anular de Elena el anillo de lapislázuli de Stefan. Una lágrima silenciosa corrió por la mejilla de ella.

—Tienes razón. No quiero otro anillo de compromiso que este —lo acarició con su otra mano. Hizo luego que Damon se levantara y lo besó en los labios con pasión hambrienta.

—Ahora sí podemos regresar allá y decir que nos casaremos… el fin de semana que viene —esperó él su aprobación.

—La tía Judith pondrá el grito en el cielo.

—¿Y acaso importa? No puedo esperar a empezar nuestra nueva vida.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y dónde viviremos?

—Déjame eso a mí: será una sorpresa.

Regresaron al sofá donde Margaret seguía sentada, tranquilamente. Cuando Elena se sentó, la pequeña hizo un anuncio.

—Cuando Elena se case, iré a vivir con ellos. —Luego se acercó al oído de Elena—: Te ayudaré a cuidarlo, a tu hijo…

Elena miró a su hermanita, asombrada; evidentemente, ella tenía algunas habilidades que hasta entonces desconocía. ¿Qué tal si las guardianas también querían reclutarla a ella? No; no lo permitiría.

—Sí, tía Judith, ya tengo 18 años y puedo cuidar de Margaret, mucho más si estoy casada.

—No confío en él, Elena; no creo que ni tú ni Margaret estén bien a solas con él. ¿Y dónde vivirían, además?

—Tendrán una casa enorme para vivir; se lo aseguro —él se levantó; besó a Elena en los labios y a Margaret en la mano derecha con ceremoniosa educación—. Nuestra boda será el fin de semana. Nos vemos en un rato, ángel. Hasta luego, si me disculpan —miró a Judith y su novio Robert—, debo ir a resolver un asunto de suma importancia.

Se volvió a hacer un profundo silencio hasta que Damon cerró la puerta. Entonces fue otra vez Margaret quien lo rompió, alborozada.

—¿Me dejarás ser tu damita, Elena?

Ella la miró tiernamente.

—Por supuesto, hermanita, ¿quién lo sería si no?


	10. IX

IX

La señora Flowers ya lo esperaba con un té de hierbas en su cocina.

—Ya sabía que regresarías de nuevo por aquí, muchacho.

—Usted siempre lo sabe todo, ¿no?

—Casi todo lo que me interesa.

—Entonces sabe a qué vine hoy.

—Quieres vivir aquí de nuevo, con Elena…

—Y con su hermanita Margaret, y con… nuestro hijo que está por venir…

—Hay una magia poderosa en ese amor de ustedes; y yo respeto esa magia.

—Quiero comprarle la casa; o al menos una parte de ella. Tengo mucho dinero, ¿sabe?, en bancos, y mientras era vampiro no lo usé: pagaba con otro tipo de moneda.

—Sueños y placer —asintió la anciana.

—Ajá. Por eso, puede fijar cualquier precio.

—No voy a abandonar esta casa a estas alturas de mi vida.

—Ya lo sé; ni yo quiero que lo haga: nos encantará tenerla aquí.

—Hagamos esto: ustedes pueden vivir aquí, y cuando yo… descanse con mis antepasados, la casa será suya. Guarda tu dinero para lo que necesitarán en el futuro, muchacho: la vida es cara, mucho más si tienes hijos. Descubrirás que tener una familia es un reto para el que se necesita también mucho valor.

Él tomó las manos de la anciana y las apretó en las suyas.

—Gracias. Yo quisiera hacer un montón de cosas por usted…

—¿Qué tal si seguimos tomando té y me cuentas qué magia te devolvió de la muerte? ¿Y lo que ha pasado con mi querido Stefan? Con eso me alcanza, muchacho.

—Sí, le contaré. Ah, y señora Flowers, ¿recuerda que en realidad tengo más de quinientos años? —él sonrió.

—Pero sigues siendo un muchacho…


	11. X

X

Era Bonnie quien terminaba de arreglar el peinado de la novia. Elena vestía un sencillo traje blanco de seda, con zapatos a juego y una corona de flores de azahar.

—Me gusta como te ves, Elena; no hace falta tanto lujo para casarse uno con el hombre que ama. Pero igual hubieran podido planear esto con más tiempo.

—Tú sabes nuestra historia: no podíamos esperar más. Además porque estoy embarazada.

—¿Qué? —Bonnie se quedó de una pieza—. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Esa noche, en el motel…

—Hace sólo una semana de eso, Elena; no podrías saber aún si estás embarazada.

—Pero lo sé. Y ya me hice la prueba, ve tú misma —le mostró la prueba positiva para embarazo.

Bonnie tuvo que recordarse cerrar la boca.

—¿Qué dijo Damon?

—Está feliz como yo. Bonnie, es él, Stefan.

—¿Qué?

—Al morir, Stefan refugió su espíritu en la criatura que ya empezaba a formarse en mí para volver a nacer de mí y de Damon, como nuestro hijo.

—¿Le dijiste esas locuras a Damon también?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y él lo aceptó como bueno?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Es cierto que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro!

—Por supuesto.

Bonnie miró a Elena comprendiendo su tono bromista y rieron juntas.

—Miren quién habla, ¿no? —dijo Bonnie al fin—. La bruja que entra en trance y dice cualquier cosa que nadie entiende hasta que ocurre. Perdóname, amiga; lo que hagas, tú sabes por qué lo haces, yo confío en ti.

—¿No te molesta nada que Damon me escogiera a mí?

—¡No, tonta! Además, ¿a quién escogería si no? Tú siempre has sido su único amor. Yo lo escuché, amplificaste sus palabras: _¿Lo__recordarás?__¿Por__mí?__Que__yo__amé__una__vez,__sólo__una__vez,__en__toda__mi__vida.__¿Puedes__recordar__que__te__amé__a__ti?__Eso__hace__que__mi__vida__valga__la__pena._Él sólo te ha amado a ti, en toda su vida; eso está muy claro, Elena: quiere decir que ni siquiera amó a Katherine, ¿entiendes? Sólo a ti.

—Recordaste sus palabras exactas.

—Y yo tengo un gran acompañante para tu boda.

—¿Matt?

Bonnie sonrió asintiendo.

—¿Y Damon no ha invitado a nadie a ser su padrino, Elena?

—A mí —era la voz con un acento francés de Sage, quien acababa de sentarse en la ventana luciendo un impecable traje blanco.

—¡Sage! —las dos abrazaron al recién llegado—. Creí que aún estarías castigado por tu padre…

—Mi padre ya no sabe qué hacer conmigo, _mademoiselle_ Bonnie; ha decidido cambiar de estrategia y dejarme a mis anchas, a ver si al fin hago algo suficientemente malvado para hacerlo sentir orgulloso. He sido un hijo rebelde, ¿no?

—Sólo somos lo que somos, amigo mío; no importa si tu padre es el rey de la Dimensión Oscura —Elena le brindó su mano.

—_Mon__petite_ Damon tiene mucha suerte: va a casarse con una diosa.

—No me halagues tanto, Sage.

—Oh, pero es cierto. Yo les prometí a ti y a Stefan que no me quedaría tranquilo hasta lograr que nuestro Damon regresara a la vida, y no lo hice. La magia de Bonnie, la tuya, y mi insistencia —irresistible para mi padre— en que liberaran su alma del mundo oscuro, lo lograron; pero sobre todo su amor, Elena, tu amor inagotable por él y el suyo por ti: no hay magia más poderosa.

—Gracias —Elena lo abrazó—. Estoy orgullosa de ti en este momento; creo que tu padre seguirá desilusionándose mucho de tu comportamiento.

—Eso espero, diosa. Y ya no me arrugues el traje —la separó—. No sigan haciendo esperar a tu _fiancée_o no sé si pueda contenerlo más.

—No; ya bajo. Dile que tenga un poquitín más de paciencia.

Elena se miró al espejo, tomó su ramo de azahares, y salió de la habitación detrás de su madrina de boda. Entró al auto que la llevaría a la iglesia, con Robert al timón y Margaret a un lado con su cesta llena de pétalos. Al bajar, era Matt quien la esperaba para llevarla al altar. Ella le sonrió, agradecida.

—No sabes lo que significa para mí que seas tú quien me entregue a él.

—Sí, sí lo sé; por eso lo hago —le ofreció su brazo. Margaret comenzó a lanzar sus pétalos y entraron a la iglesia. Entonces ella lo vio: como siempre, vestido de negro sobre negro, absolutamente bello. Sage, a su lado, sonreía. Eran un par de ejemplares de hombre por los que todas las chicas suspiraban. Y uno de ellos sólo me ama a mí, ¡qué mujer tan suertuda soy!, se dijo mientras avanzaba.

Alguien más lo pensaba: Caroline. Ella tampoco recordaba lo ocurrido el año anterior en el pueblo; estaba curada de la posesión de los kitsune y trataba de aparentar, como siempre, ser amiga de todos, pero ahora Bonnie, Elena, Meredith y Matt sabían de lo que podía ser capaz; y Damon ni siquiera quería pensar en ella, porque sentía resurgir su antigua furia.

Elena trató de no verla tampoco, para que nada la apartara de su felicidad. Seguía acercándose al altar entre los comentarios de casi todos, que no entendían cómo Judith había permitido que ocurriera algo tan inmoral como eso de una chica que dejaba a su novio para casarse con su hermano. Los podía oír murmurar, pero sonrió, comprensiva: ella misma había pedido a las guardianas que todos recordaran su noviazgo con Stefan; no su muerte, no el desastre en la ciudad, no su viaje a solas con Damon fuera del pueblo (yendo y viniendo de la Dimensión Oscura). Y, a fin de cuentas, nada era más importante que el hecho de que Damon la esperaba para hacerla su esposa, y que dentro de ella crecía el hijo de los dos, un nuevo Stefan puro, inocente, sin ninguna huella de sufrimiento u oscuridad en su alma.

Matt puso la mano de Elena en la de Damon.

—Más te vale no hacerle daño nunca —dijo un Matt entre grave y bromista. Damon asintió, mientras la acercaba a su lado.

Todos escucharon la ceremonia en un silencio más expectante que respetuoso, que fue roto por una exclamación unánime cuando él la levantó sobre sí y la besó sin vergüenza ni recato, y ella le correspondió complacida.

Salieron de la iglesia corriendo juntos. Damon la ayudó a montar en su Ferrari y se fueron a toda velocidad.


	12. XI

XI

Cuando Elena salió del auto, él, sin previo aviso, la alzó en brazos. Ella se agarró a su cuello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo quiero que entres en mis brazos a la casa en la que vamos a vivir.

—Pero… pensé que íbamos a un brindis con nuestros amigos.

—Ellos vienen hacia acá; ya les dije.

—O sea, sólo yo no sabía.

—Era una sorpresa —llegaron ante el umbral.

—Esta es la pensión de la señora Flowers.

—Esta es la casa Salvatore, ahora. Y ella vive con nosotros.

Como si la hubieran invocado, apareció más allá de la puerta. Damon besó a Elena apasionadamente y la puso de pie en el piso. La señora Flowers besó a Elena en el rostro.

—Serás muy feliz, pequeña; te lo digo. —Luego se acercó a Damon y lo besó también—. Y tú, muchacho, ¿ya tienes lo que quieres?

—Casi —sonrió él.

Afuera frenaron dos automóviles. De uno de ellos, bajaron Judith, Robert y Margaret. Del otro, Matt y Bonnie; Sage, como siempre, sólo se apareció.

La mesa del salón ya estaba bien surtida; destaparon la botella de champán.

…..

Margaret fue la última en despedirse de los recién casados.

—Elena —se le colgó al cuello—, ¿cuándo vendré a vivir contigo?

—Pronto, pequeña; cuando la tía Judith me ceda tu custodia.

—¿Y si ella no quiere hacerlo?

—Entonces se la pediré al juez, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Judith apuró a Margaret; luego le habló a Elena desde el auto.

—Cuídate, Elena; por favor.

—Claro, tía —Damon la tomó de la cintura y entraron a la casa. Él volvió a alzarla en brazos, esta vez para llevarla por la escalera al segundo piso.

—Esta siempre fue mi habitación aquí —la depositó sobre la cama—. Cuando dormía aquí, o allá en el bosque, siempre soñaba con tenerte así como ahora.

—Imagino que debes haberlo pasado mal mientras yo estaba con… él.

—Moría de celos y de pasión por ti; y estabas tan lejana…

Ella se acomodó en su pecho.

—Si supieras que, en el fondo, yo ya debía saber que íbamos a estar así, casados. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche, en la casa de Bonnie?

—El perro al que me acusaron de asesinar.

—Sí. Ya sé que sólo eras el sospechoso habitual; pero también esa manía de aparecerte sin ser invitado…

—Tú me invitaste.

—Sí, creo que lo hice.

—No sé por qué fui hasta allí, ¿sabes? Pensándolo bien, fue como un llamado.

—Fui yo quien te llamó; fue un hechizo que me enseñó Bonnie. Según ella, había que poner la enorme mesa de nogal negro con un plato, un vaso y un único servicio de plata, sin decir ni una palabra mientras lo hacía. Luego encender una única vela en una candelera en el centro de la mesa y colocarme detrás de la silla ante la que estaba dispuesto el cubierto. Al dar la medianoche debía echar la silla atrás e invitar a mi futuro esposo a sentarse. En ese momento, la vela se apagaría y vería una figura fantasmal en la silla. Cuando el reloj empezó a tocar, me enderecé y sujeté mejor el respaldo de la silla. Bonnie me había dicho que no lo soltara hasta que finalizara la ceremonia. Y cuando el reloj empezó a dar la hora, oí mi propia voz hablando. Dije, Entra, a la habitación vacía, apartando la silla, Entra, entra... Y la vela se apagó.

—Y yo entré.

—Ajá.

—Y te enfadaste. Me dijiste: ¿Siempre entras en las casas de los demás sin que te inviten?, de lo más antipática.

—Y contestaste: Pero tú me pediste que entrara.

Él había cambiado mucho, pero había cosas invariables, como su voz, _sosegada,__irónica__y__divertida_. Y su _sonrisa_. Su _cabello__negro__brillando__como__si__fuera__líquido,__demasiado__suave__y__delicado__para__ser__cabello__humano_. Su rostro cautivador. Y unos ojos que sabían atraer los de Elena y retenerlos.

—_Es__tu__hermosura,__Elena/__como__esas__naves__niceas__de__antes/__que__por__la__mar__calma__y__fragante...__ —_la voz de él repetía aquellos versos que la habían hecho temblar ya una vez. Ella lo abrazó apretadamente.

—Debí haber sabido que los hechizos de Bonnie no fallan tan fácilmente: tú eras el único destinado a ser mi esposo.

Él la besó ansioso. Y empezaron a quitarse la ropa. Sus cuerpos se enredaron una vez más, en una sintonía perfecta, porque así estaba escrito en todos los renglones del universo.


	13. XII

XII

Un pueblo pequeño es como un gran infierno, o al menos eso dice la sabiduría popular. Para Elena, que ya conocía una parte del infierno, o al menos un lugar tan parecido a eso como la Dimensión Oscura, este pueblo era pan comido. No importaba que en los últimos meses no hubieran dejado de comentar sobre su casamiento, a tan temprana edad, con Damon; que molestaran a Margaret en la escuela con bromas acerca de su hermana Elena, "la puta de los Salvatore" (un insulto que siempre le había sonado a Caroline); o sobre todo, que dudaran de la paternidad del bebé que evidentemente estaba esperando. De paso, uno de los comentarios se compadecía de Damon, ese chico tan guapo, inmensamente rico, y que siempre había sido tan independiente, al que Elena había embrujado y atado con un embarazo.

A él le molestaban más que a nadie esas habladurías porque nunca había logrado soportar con paciencia que alguien ofendiera a Elena; ahora recordaba aquella vez en que, poseído, le había hecho daño, y sus juramentos de matar a cualquiera que hubiera lastimado a Elena de alguna forma_:__j__uro__que__lo__voy__a__matar__o__lo__voy__a__hacer__tu__esclavo__cien__veces_. La antigua furia parecía a punto de explotar de dentro de él, una furia peligrosa cuando alguien carga tanto Poder concentrado dentro de su cuerpo. Sólo ella lograba contenerlo, mostrándole que no le importaba nada de eso para ser feliz, y Bonnie, con su amistad desprejuiciada e inocente.

Por ahora, Margaret sólo pasaba los fines de semana en la casa Salvatore; hasta que Elena diera a luz y tuviera el tiempo suficiente para cuidar también de su hermanita: a ese acuerdo había llegado con la tía Judith. Era un sábado de junio, caluroso, Y Elena había insistido en salir a caminar por el bosque mientras Margaret acompañaba a la señora Flowers a hacer uno de sus tés secretos: estaba dispuesta a compartir sus secretos con la pequeña "brujita" rubia.

—Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, Damon.

—También a mí.

—Lo sé. Por eso quería tanto venir aquí hoy temprano; contigo. Porque presiento que hoy será el día.

—¿El día de qué…? —él la miró un poco asustado.

—Hoy va a nacer. Y quiero que esté todo bien; tranquilo. ¡Uf! —ella se dobló un poco, sujetándose el vientre—. No mienten los que dicen que esto es doloroso.

—¿Es tiempo?

—Ajá.

Él no preguntó más y la alzó en brazos para llevarla de regreso. Ella se abrazó a su cuello.

—_Amor,__¿qué__estás__haciendo?_ —ella sonreía—. Tampoco hay tanto apuro.

Pero Damon no podía sonreír: estaba demasiado preocupado por el dolor que podía percibir telepáticamente de ella; y si ese era sólo el que ella dejaba salir de sus pensamientos, ¿cuánto sería el dolor real? Nunca había podido aceptar que Elena sintiera algún dolor sin que él pudiera absorberlo en su cuerpo y aliviarlo; más si, de este, el culpable era él, en cierto modo.

La señora Flowers los alcanzó en la entrada.

—Llévala a la habitación; ni siquiera intentes llevarla a un hospital porque yo puedo ocuparme mucho mejor. Sin mis bebidas medicinales, Elena podría morir: el bebé es muy fuerte y ella es muy joven.

—Ya lo sé —él parecía aturdido ante las circunstancias—. Confío en ti, Theo.

Era la primera vez que Damon la tuteaba, o la llamaba por su nombre de pila, y Theofilia se sintió más que inspirada.

Ya en la habitación, con todo preparado, los dolores comenzaron a intensificarse. Elena gritó dos veces ante las primeras contracciones, y entonces Damon apretó su mano.

—Tú no sentirás ningún dolor más.

Ella sintió el dolor desaparecer en un instante, y luego vio a Damon, pálido, como si no pudiera respirar, apretando su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Damon, no lo hagas —dijo ella—; es demasiado para ti.

Él no respondió. Bonnie apareció entonces. Elena, mientras el bebé ya empujaba su cabeza fuera, le suplicó.

—Damon está canalizando mi dolor; por favor, ayúdalo.

Bonnie, sin contestar, se paró tras Damon, puso las manos en sus hombros, y el dolor se compartió; pero también muchas imágenes mentales. Damon no estaba en control de lo que transmitía y Bonnie era una médium potente.

_Damon estaba de pie ante Stefan, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, recostado en el roble de mayor tamaño. Daba la impresión de que podría llevar horas allí._

—_Así pues —dijo Stefan con un jadeo—, es cierto. Ha transcurrido mucho tiempo, hermano._

—_No tanto como tú crees, hermano. Te he estado siguiendo el rastro a lo largo de los años —comentó con calma. Se sacudió un trozo de corteza de la manga de su chaqueta de cuero con la misma tranquilidad con la que se había arreglado los puños de brocado en el pasado—. Pero claro, tú no podías saberlo, ¿verdad? Ah, no, tus Poderes son tan débiles como siempre._

—_Ten cuidado, Damon —replicó Stefan en un tono quedo que sonó lleno de amenaza—. Ten mucho cuidado esta noche. No estoy de muy buen humor._

—_¿San Stefan resentido? Figúrate. Te sientes consternado, supongo, debido a mis pequeñas excursiones a tu territorio. Sólo lo hice porque quería estar cerca de ti. Los hermanos deberían estar unidos._

—_Mataste esta noche. E intentaste hacerme creer que lo había hecho yo._

—_¿Estás seguro de que no lo hiciste realmente? A lo mejor lo hicimos juntos. ¡Ten cuidado! —dijo cuando Stefan dio un paso hacia él—. Mi estado de ánimo tampoco es el mejor del mundo esta noche. Yo sólo tuve a un marchito profesor de historia; tú tuviste a una linda chica._

—_Mantente alejado de Elena —murmuró Stefan con tal amenaza en la voz que Damon incluso inclinó la cabeza atrás ligeramente—. Mantente alejado de ella, Damon. Sé que la has estado espiando, observándola. Pero se acabó. Vuelve a acercarte a ella y lo lamentarás._

—_Siempre__fuiste__un__egoísta.__Tú__único__defecto.__No__estás__dispuesto__a__compartir__nada,__¿no__es__cierto?__ —__De__improviso,__los__labios__de__Damon__se__curvaron__en__una__sonrisa__excepcionalmente__hermosa__—__.__Pero,__por__suerte,__la__encantadora__Elena__es__más__generosa.__¿No__te__habló__de__nuestro__pequeño_affaire_?__Vaya,__pero__si__la__primera__vez__que__nos__vimos__casi__se__me__entregó__allí__mismo._

—_¡Eso es una mentira!_

—_Claro que no, querido hermano. Jamás miento sobre nada importante. ¿O quiero decir sin importancia? De todos modos, tu hermosa damisela casi se desvaneció en mis brazos. Creo que le gustan los hombres vestidos de negro._

_Mientras Stefan le contemplaba fijamente, intentando controlar la respiración, Damon añadió, casi con delicadeza:_

—_Te equivocas respecto a ella, ¿sabes? Crees que es dulce y dócil, como Katherine. No lo es. No es tu tipo en absoluto, mi santurrón hermano. Tiene un espíritu y un fuego en su interior con los que tú no sabrías qué hacer._

—_Y tú sí sabrías, supongo._

_Damon descruzó los brazos y lentamente volvió a sonreír._

—_Ya lo creo._

Y otro fragmento:

—_¿Para eso viniste aquí? ¿Para torturarme?_

—_He sido misericordioso contigo, hermano. He podido matarte en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre te he perdonado la vida. Pero esta vez es diferente._

_Damon volvió a apartarse del árbol y habló en voz alta:_

—_Te estoy advirtiendo, Stefan, no te opongas a mí. No importa para lo que vine aquí. Lo que quiero ahora es a Elena. Y si intentas impedir que la haga mía, te mataré._

El bosque. Stefan con cara angustiada, sorprendida, y Elena con un rostro que Bonnie no le recordaba.

_Una mano sujetó la barbilla de Elena, ladeando su rostro hacia arriba. Ella devolvió directamente la mirada de los oscuros ojos entrecerrados de Damon. Luego, largos y finos dedos tocaron sus labios, sondeando entre ellos. Instintivamente, Elena intentó morder, pero no muy fuerte. El dedo de Damon localizó la afilada curva de un colmillo y Elena sí que mordió entonces, dando un mordisco parecido al de un gatito. El rostro de Damon era inexpresivo, la mirada dura._

—_¿Sabes dónde estás? —preguntó._

_Elena miró a su alrededor. Árboles._

—_En el bosque —dijo con picardía, volviendo a mirarle._

—_¿Y quién es ése?_

_Ella siguió la dirección que indicaba su dedo._

—_Stefan —respondió con indiferencia—. Tu hermano._

—_¿Y quién soy yo? ¿Sabes quién soy yo?_

_Ella le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados._

—_Claro que lo sé. Eres Damon, y te amo._

¿Y esta imagen? ¿Por qué ahora, Damon?

_Bonnie giró de nuevo, casi cayéndose, casi desmayándose. Se asustó y gritó. Cuando vio quien era, el susto robó todos sus sentidos y sus músculos se derrumbaron. Habría terminado en un montón en la tierra si él no la hubiera cogido y abrazado. _

—_Te ves asustada —dijo Damon suavemente. _

_Bonnie agitó su cabeza. No tenía voz todavía. Ella pensó que todavía podía desmayarse. Pero sólo intentó apartarse. No apretó su abrazo, pero no la soltó. Y se esforzaba como para romper una pared de ladrillo con las manos desnudas. Ella se rindió e intentó calmar su respiración. _

—_¿Te asustas de mí? —dijo Damon. Él sonrió reprobatorio, como si ellos compartieran un secreto—. No deberías. _

_Elena ¿cómo había conseguido hacer frente a esto? Pero no era Elena, claro, comprendió Bonnie. Elena sucumbió a Damon al fin. Damon había ganado, y a su manera. Él soltó uno de sus brazos para localizar, muy ligeramente, la curva de su labio superior. _

—_Supongo que debo marcharme —dijo—, y no te asusto más. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

_Como un conejo con una serpiente, pensó Bonnie. Esto es cómo las percepciones del conejo. Sólo supongo que no me matará. Podría morirme igual, sin embargo. Ella se sentía como si sus piernas fueran a derretirse en cualquier momento, como si pudiera derrumbarse. Sentía calor y un temblor en su interior. Piensa en algo… rápidamente. Esos ojos negros insondables estaban llenando el universo ahora. Ella pensó que podía ver las estrellas dentro de él. Piensa rápidamente. A Elena no le gustaría, pensó, así como sus labios tocaron los suyos. Sí, ése era él. Pero el problema era que ella no tenía la fuerza para decirlo. El calor moderado estaba creciendo, apresurándose a todas las partes de ella, de las yemas de sus dedos a las plantas de sus pies. Sus labios estaban frescos, como seda, pero todo lo demás era tan caluroso. Ella no sentía miedo; se dejó ir y flotar en esto. La dulzura se apresuró a través de ella… _

Y otra vez Stefan lastimado. Y otra vez Bonnie se veía a sí misma.

—_Damon —susurró Bonnie. _

_Él estaba de pie al borde del claro, enmarcado por árboles de roble. Cuando ella miró, dio un paso hacia Klaus, y luego otro; ágil, acechando, pasos llenos de mortales propósitos. Y estaba enfadado. Bonnie recorrió con la mirada su cara, los músculos parecía que estuvieran congelados. Comprobó que nunca había visto tal amenaza contenida. _

—_Aléjate… de mi hermano— dijo él, casi respirándolo, con los ojos fijos en Klaus, mientras daba otro paso. _

_Klaus gritó de nuevo, pero sus manos dejaron su garabatear frenético. _

—_¡Idiota! ¡No tenemos que luchar! ¡Te lo dije en la casa! ¡Podemos ignorarnos! _

_La voz de Damon no era más ruidosa que antes. _

—_Aléjate de mi hermano… —Bonnie podía sentirlo dentro de él, una hinchazón de Poder como un tsunami. Él continuó, tan suavemente que Bonnie tenía que esforzarse para oírlo— antes de que te arranque el corazón. _

_Bonnie podía moverse después de todo. Caminó hacia atrás. _

—_¡Te dije…! —Grito Klaus, espumando. Damon no reconoció las palabras de todas formas; la totalidad de su ser parecía centrado en la garganta de Klaus, en su pecho y en el corazón que iba a arrancar. _

La imagen más romántica de Elena, bailando.

_Otro__vals__comenzó.__La__música__inundó__la__sala__y__levantó__a__Elena__casi__fuera__de__sus__pies,__del__mismo__modo__que__los__pequeños__vellos__en__la__parte__posterior__de__su__cuello__se__erizaron.__Su__cuerpo__sintió__un__cosquilleo__entero__como__si__hubiera__bebido__algún__tipo__de__elixir__celestial.__Era__su__vals__favorito__desde__la__infancia:__con__el__que__había__crecido.__El__vals__de__La__Bella__Durmiente__de__Tchaikovsky.__Pero__una__pequeña__parte__de__su__mente__no__pudo__evitar__el__emparejamiento__de__las__dulces__y__dramáticas__notas__que__vinieron__después__del__vibrante__y__electrizante__inicio,__junto__con__las__palabras__de__la__versión__cinematográfica__de__Disney:_Te conozco, yo bailé contigo una vez en un sueño... _Como__siempre,__hicieron__brotar__lágrimas__de__sus__ojos,__hacían__que__su__corazón__cantara__y__que__sus__pies__quisieran__volar__en__lugar__de__bailar._

_Su vestido no tenía espalda. La mano cálida de Damon estaba en su piel desnuda allí. Ahora sé, algo le susurró, por qué se decía que este baile era desenfrenado e indecente. Y ahora, por cierto, Elena se sentía como una llama. Estábamos destinados a estar así. No recordaba si era un presupuesto histórico de Damon o algo nuevo que él estaba apenas susurrando a su mente ahora. Como dos llamas gemelas que se unen y se funden en una. _

—_Eres buena —le dijo Damon, y esta vez sabía que le estaba hablando y que era en el presente. _

—_No hace falta que seas condescendiente conmigo. ¡Estoy muy contenta ya!— Elena se echó a reír de nuevo. Damon era un experto, y no sólo en la precisión de los pasos. Bailó el vals como si todavía fuera desenfrenado e indecente. Él la guiaba de forma firme, de un modo que la fuerza humana de Elena no podía romper. Pero era capaz de interpretar las señales sobre lo que ella quería y él la obligó, como si se tratara de danza sobre hielo, como si en cualquier momento fueran a girar y saltar. _

Y finalmente, la última conversación entre Bonnie y Damon antes de que él… muriera.

"_Por__supuesto,__por__supuesto__que__entiendo.__Y__te__perdono;__pero_tú _no__has__hecho__nada__mal.__Yo__soy__solo__una__chica__tonta;__yo__…"_

"_No pensamos que seas una chica tonta", dijo el niño, pareciendo muy aliviado. "Pero gracias por perdonarme. Hay un nombre especial por el que debería llamarte, también, pero yo…". Él se recostó a Elena. "Creo que… me estoy durmiendo…"._

"_Era «red bird», Bonnie preguntó con cuidado, y el rostro pálido del niño se iluminó._

"_Eso era. Ya tú lo sabías. Tú eres tan… buena y tan inteligente. Gracias por… hacérmelo fácil. Pero… ¿puedo decir una cosa más?_

Y nunca pudo terminar esa frase. Bonnie sintió las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos. Y una inmensa ternura por todo ese amor que Damon se había guardado dentro; incluso un poco, también, para ella. El dolor de Elena era mucho más soportable para los dos cuando Margaret también los tocó a ellos y a Elena, y crearon un círculo completo. El llanto del bebé se oyó, Elena se relajó y Damon se volvió a Bonnie.

—Lo que quería decirte entonces era… que te quería… mucho. Pero esa ya lo sabes ahora, ¿no?

—Lo sé.

Ella le sonrió, se abrazaron estrechamente. Luego los dos se volvieron a Elena y al bebé.

—Es un varón —dijo la señora Flowers.

—Mi Stefan —musitó Elena mientras Damon besaba su frente.

—¿Estás bien, ángel?

—Muy bien, ¿cómo está él?

—¿Cómo está él, Theo? —se hizo eco Damon.

—Es un bebé sano y perfecto.

El bebé lloró solo un poco en brazos de Theo y luego se quedó tranquilo cuando ella lo puso a mamar de Elena, quien lo acunó enternecida.

—Sí, qué bello eres, mi niño. ¿Lo ves, Damon? Tiene ojos verdes.

—Si tú lo dices, pero aún es muy pequeño para saber cómo será.

—Créeme, será así; estoy segura.

—De acuerdo, entonces.

Margaret se acercó y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Él es Stefan?

—Sí, lo es; ese es su nombre —dijo Elena, y Damon asintió.

—Stefano Enrico: siempre quise llamar Enrico a un hijo mío, hace quinientos años. No podía imaginar cuánto tendría que esperar para eso. Durante mucho tiempo, pensé que sería imposible que yo tuviera descendencia. Y no es que me importara mucho entonces, pero…

—Damon, estás muy nervioso, ¿no? Por eso estás hablando así, sin parar. Ven aquí —lo llamó Elena—, abrázanos.

Él se sentó a su izquierda, mientras su brazo derecho pasaba bajo Elena, para que ella quedara recostada en él, y sus dedos lograban rozar la cabecita del bebé. Bonnie, Margaret y Theo supieron que debían dejarlos solos.

—Lo siento —dijo él, y luego besó su frente—, por todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hacía tanto tiempo y yo… no pensé en protegerte cuando…

—¿Te estás disculpando por… dejarme embarazada esa noche?

—Sí. Eres muy joven aún y no debías pasar por esto tan pronto en tu vida.

—¿No debía pasar por esto? ¿No recuerdas que morí, que fui vampira, que tuve que vivir en la Dimensión Oscura, que me enfrenté a Bloddeuweld, a Shinishi, a Misao, a las mismísimas Guardianas Celestiales; que tuve que… verte morir atravesado por un árbol asesino? Esto, tener un hijo, contigo, un hijo que lleva el espíritu de Stefan dentro, es lo mejor que me ha pasado después de tantos horrores, Damon. No debes disculparte por eso; al contrario.

—¿De veras? —él le sonrió a medias, como si aún tuviera dudas—. Yo sentí tu dolor, y era terrible.

—¿Más que los latigazos que desviaste hacia ti, que te lastimaron y desangraron hasta casi morir?

—Más, mucho más, Elena; te lo aseguro.

—No importa. Valió la pena. Entiende que esto tenía que pasar, ahora. Si no hubiéramos hecho el amor esa noche, si yo no hubiera quedado embarazada, no hubiera podido salvar el espíritu de Stefan dentro de mí.

—Sí, pero quizá si no lo hubiéramos hecho, él tampoco habría muerto.

—¡No pienses así! Tú no tienes la culpa; ni yo. No quisimos dañarlo, y lo sabes. Y Stefan… tomó una decisión bien pensada, con tranquilidad. No debemos culparnos por ello.

—De acuerdo.

El bebé dejó de mamar. Abrió los ojitos y los fijó en él. Damon creyó sentir una onda de pensamiento que provenía de una mente aún en formación: una sensación de absoluta felicidad.

—¿Sabes, Elena? Creo que él conserva su telepatía —le dijo abrazándola aún más fuertemente.


	14. XIII

XIII

En el cumpleaños 19 de Elena, además de su familia (muy corta: sólo su tía y su hermanita) estaban presentes todos aquellos a los que ella podía llamar sus amigos: Bonnie, Matt (estos dos mostrándose muy cariñosos uno con el otro), Theo, Sage; sólo faltaba Meredith.

Meredith siempre había estado ahí con ella desde que se conocieron, en cada momento importante de su vida; pero ahora no había estado en su boda, ni cuando nació su hijito, ni iba a estar en su primer cumpleaños después de toda la locura que habían vivido en el año anterior. Eso dolía. Porque era como si hubieran arrancado una rama del árbol que formaban Meredith, Bonnie y Elena. Así lo había definido Stefan en su diario (su verdadera entrada de diario): _Yo creo… en el criterio de Meredith y la intuición de Bonnie… _Elena no lograba resignarse al hecho de que Meredith ni siquiera se había despedido de ella antes de irse.

Terminó de arreglarse y se miró al espejo. Salió al pasillo suspirando, pero con una sonrisa. Y entonces la vio, allí, frente a la puerta.

—¡Meredith!

—¡Elena!

—¡Meredith! —Elena estaba a punto de llorar de alegría—. ¿Adónde te fuis…

—No puedo conversar ahora, Elena. Necesito hablar con Stefan, urgentemente.

—¿Stefan? Oh, Meredith, veo que no estás al tanto de lo ocurrido en estos meses desde que te fuiste.

—Vamos, Elena, te haces esperar demasiado —Damon apareció en el pasillo al terminar de subir la escalera— y todos… —se calló al ver a Meredith, quien también parecía no poder salir de su asombro.

—Creí que él había muerto —dijo la muchacha, con cierto dejo de amargura en la voz.

—A mí también me agrada verte —replicó, con ironía, Damon.

Elena se acercó a él, lo abrazó desde un costado y le sonrió a Meredith, confidente.

—Damon… es mi esposo ahora.

—¡¿Qué? —Meredith se intranquilizó—. Bien, me da igual, lo que realmente necesito es hablar con Stefan; ahora. Me escabullí aquí para eso; no imaginé que esto estaría tan… concurrido.

—Pues lo siento —Damon levantó una ceja—, pero aunque puedas hablar con Stefan, no creo que él te conteste, ni siquiera que te entienda; sólo tiene tres meses de edad así que…

—¿Tres meses? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te burlas de mí? No tengo tiempo que perder para estar con bromas tontas.

—Meredith —Elena dejó a Damon y se acercó a tomar la mano de su amiga—, él no está bromeando; sólo —le echó una mirada reprobatoria a Damon— no te está hablando con claridad. Tú necesitas escucharme, por favor.

—Bueno, Elena —Meredith suavizó un poco su tono beligerante—, te escucho; pero repito, no hay mucho tiempo.

—Entonces no te haré el cuento largo. Sé que cuando te fuiste, pensabas que Damon estaba muerto.

—Y no lo estaba.

—Sí, sí lo estaba. Él murió por salvarnos a todos allí y yo… estaba perdida, desesperada. Stefan lo sabía, pero trataba de aceptarlo; hasta que Damon regresó: lleno de Poder, renovado, y no un vampiro.

—¡Ah, bien! Aunque eso nunca lo ha detenido de ser igualmente egoísta. Recuerdo nuestra pelea por la bola-estrella de Misao.

—Te vencí limpiamente en esa pelea —replicó él.

—No me interrumpan —les reprochó Elena—. El asunto, Meredith, es que Stefan se fue.

—¿Se fue?

—Se fue, y yo convencí a Damon de que me ayudara a buscarlo, y lo encontramos cerca de la frontera con Canadá, pero la noche antes, Damon y yo…

—¡No lo digas! ¡Puedo imaginarlo! —Meredith echó otra mirada furiosa sobre él, que avanzó hacia Elena y la abrazó posesivamente.

—¡No pudimos evitarlo, amiga! Tú sabes que yo… sentía algo muy fuerte por él desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Y Stefan?

—Stefan decidió… escapar del todo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Se suicidó?

—Lo encontré moribundo después de exponerse la sol, y accedí a salvar su espíritu , su alma, en el hijo que me iba a nacer, mi hijo con… Damon.

—Nuestro hijo —habló ahora damon—, Stefano Enrico, tiene tres meses de edad; y hoy es el cumpleaños de Elena. Por cierto, amor, el bebé está con Bonnie; no me atreví a confiárselo a nadie más.

—Está bien así —ella lo miró, apasionada, y él la besó en la frente.

Meredith parecía desorientada.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Meredith? —Damon empezaba a preocuparse.

—Es Cristian, mi hermano.

Elena volvió a abrir la puerta de su haitación; entraron y se sentaron: Elena en la cama junto a Damon y Meredith en el diván al frente.

—Sabes que me fui a buscarlo, Elena. Alaric me dio algunas pistas que me condujeron a nuestra tristemente célebre Dimensión Oscura. Entré por la puerta del Demonio que Damon nos mostró, aprovechándome de mi condición de "vampiro latenta dispuesta a ponerse al servicio de algún señor vampiro", y resultó que Cristian es uno de esos grandes señores vampiros; él es nobleza allí: el heredero de Klaus, uno de los más poderosos de la Corte Infernal —Elena se intranquilizó—. Me presenté ante Cristian como una aliada; la hermana que no había visto desde la infancia. Al principio, él no confiaba lo suficiente en mí, pero luego me hizo su confidente: él había quedado muy solo sin dos únicos familiares, Klaus y Katherine. Klaus, su padre; Katherine, su hermana, su amante. Y Cristian se estaba preparando para la venganza: acababa de conocer, a través de un adivino oscuro, los nombres de los asesinos de sus seres amados: Damon Salvatore y Elena Gilbert —Elena apretó la mano de Damon, sobresaltada—. Por eso necesitaba hablar con Stefan; el único al que él no conoce y tendría suficiente Poder para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Elena miró a Damon, anhelante: temía por él y por su pequeño Stefan mucho más que por sí misma.

—Lo que vamos a hacer —dijo él, firmemente—, es celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—Pero…

—Lo haremos, Elena. Abajo esperan nuestros invitados, y tú mereces esta celebración después de todo por lo que has pasado en el último año. Tengo el Poder suficiente para enfrentarlo. No te preocupes —le habló ahora al oído—, yo te protegeré, y a nuestro hijito, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —ella asintió, aunque poco convencida aún.

Meredith se levantó.

—Bien; diré "Hola y Adiós" a Bonnie y me largaré de aquí, ya que les interesa tan poco seguir vivos.

—No, Merry, por favor —Elena la detuvo—, quédate en la fiesta.

—Sí, Meredith —Damon bajó al fin la guardia—; si nos atacan, será bueno tener a una cazavampiros de nuestra parte. Quédate, por favor.

Meredith no contestó; salió y bajó la escalera rumbo al salón principal, mientras Damon y Elena se abrazaban.

—Todo estará bien; te prometo que todo estará bien.

—Eso espero —dijo ella antes de besarlo y que salieran juntos de la habitación.

…

Nota:

_Aún continúa. Perdón por la demora._


	15. XIV

XIV

Bonnie le hacía carantoñas al bebé cuando vio a Meredith, y se calló, sorprendida.

—¡Merry! ¡No sabía que habías regresado!

—Acabo de llegar. Tú estás… distinta, como más madura.

—Es que he tenido que lidiar con muchas cosas. Y además, estoy enamorada.

—¿Sí? Debe ser Matt.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Por algo hemos sido amigas toda la vida, ¿no? Tú, yo, y Elena, nos conocemos bien. Admito que no me gusta nada que se haya casado con Damon pero creo que siempre supe que iba a pasar. Ella siempre estuvo loca por él desde que lo conoció y el pobre Stefan…

El bebé gorjeó al oír su nombre.

—Shsh, creo que él entiende todo —dijo Bonnie.

Meredith lo miró con ternura y sonrió.

—¡Eres un hermoso bebé! —jugó con él.

Empezaba a escucharse un vals cuando aparecieron Damon y Elena. Todos la aplaudieron, felicitándola, mientras ellos iban a bailar. Sonaron los primeros compases y las palabras que Elena tan bien conocía:

I know you (Yo te conozco,)

I danced with you once upon a dream (bailé contigo una vez en un sueño)  
>I know you (Yo te conozco,)<p>

The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar of me (el brillo en tus ojos me parece tan familiar...)

Yet I know it s true (Sé que es cierto)  
>That visions are seldom what they seem (que las visiones casi nunca son lo que parecen,)<br>and yet I know you (pero es cierto que te conozco)  
>I know what you´ll do (sé lo que harás:)<br>You´ll love me at once (me amarás enseguida)  
>The way you did once upon a dream (del modo en que lo hiciste una vez en un sueño.)1 <p>

Y con esas palabras y esa melodía llegaron los recuerdos.

—_¿Estás seguro de que sabes cómo bailar el vals?— le preguntó. _

—_Una buena pregunta. Empecé a practicar en 1885, ya que tenía fama de ser desenfrenado e indecente. Pero depende de si se está hablando del vals campesino, el vals vienés, el vals de la vacilación, o…_

—_Oh, venga, o vamos a perder otro baile. —Elena le agarró la mano, sintiendo pequeñas chispas como si hubiera acariciado la piel de un gato por el camino equivocado, y tiró de él entre la multitud balanceándose._

_Otro vals comenzó. La música inundó la sala y levantó a Elena casi fuera de sus pies, del mismo modo que los pequeños vellos en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizaron. Su cuerpo sintió un cosquilleo entero como si hubiera bebido algún tipo de elixir celestial. Era su vals favorito desde la infancia: con el que había crecido. El vals de La Bella Durmiente de Tchaikovsky. Pero una pequeña parte de su mente no pudo evitar el emparejamiento de las dulces y dramáticas notas que vinieron después del vibrante y electrizante inicio, junto con las palabras de la versión cinematográfica de Disney: Te conozco, yo bailé contigo una vez en un sueño... _

_Como siempre, hicieron brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, hacían que su corazón cantara y que sus pies quisieran volar en lugar de bailar. Su vestido no tenía espalda. La mano cálida de Damon estaba en su piel desnuda allí. Ahora sé, algo le susurró a ella, por qué se decía que este baile era desenfrenado e indecente. Y ahora, por cierto, Elena se sentía como una llama. Estábamos destinados a estar así. No recordaba si era un presupuesto histórico de Damon o algo nuevo que él estaba apenas susurrando a su mente ahora. Como dos llamas que se unen y se funden en una. _

—_Eres buena —le dijo Damon, y esta vez sabía que le estaba hablando y que era en el presente. _

—_No hace falta que seas condescendiente conmigo. ¡Estoy muy contenta ya!— Elena se echó a reír de nuevo. Damon era un experto, y no sólo en la precisión de los pasos. Bailó el vals como si todavía fuera desenfrenado e indecente. Él la guiaba de forma firme, de un modo que la fuerza humana de Elena no podía romper. Pero era capaz de interpretar las señales sobre lo que ella quería y él la obligó, como si se tratara de danza sobre hielo, como si en cualquier momento fueran a girar y saltar. El estómago de Elena se fue derritiendo y arrastrando al resto de sus órganos internos con él. Y nunca se le ocurrió pensar ni una sola vez lo que sus amigos de la secundaria, rivales y enemigos hubieran pensado de su pasión por la música clásica. Estaba libre de rencor mezquino, de la vergüenza mezquina sobre las diferencias. Ella pasaba de las etiquetas. Ella deseó poder volver atrás para demostrar a todos que nunca le había importado. _

_El vals terminó demasiado pronto y Elena quería apretar el botón de rebobinado y hacerlo desde el principio otra vez. Hubo un momento justo cuando cesó la música, donde ella y Damon se miraron el uno al otro, con la exaltación de la igualdad y la añoranza. Y entonces Damon se inclinó sobre su mano. _

—_Hay más en el vals que simplemente mover los pies —dijo, sin levantar la vista hacia ella—. Es un balanceo elegante que se puede poner en los movimientos, una llama saltando de alegría y unidad con la música, con un compañero. No es una cuestión de habilidad. Muchas gracias por concederme el honor. _

_Elena se rió porque quería llorar. No quería dejar de bailar nunca. Quería un tango con Damon, un tango de verdad, de la clase de la que se supone que tienes que contraer matrimonio antes._

Y ahora ya eran marido y mujer; tal vez debían bailar un tango. Y ahí surgió otra vez la música que esperaba, como si él hubiese adivinado con anticipación todos sus deseos: un tango.

Esto está bueno pa bailar…

No sé dónde acomodarte, no sé de qué color pintarte…

No sé muy bien qué nombre darte si te veo por la calle…

Pero sé que tú me miras a los ojos y es algo único,

sé que yo siempre quiero más.

Te quiero cerca pa bailar un poco

pa bailar… un poco, pa bailar… un poco, pa bailar.

No sé por qué si fue solo un instante

se niega el tiempo a borrarte,

fue una fina sombra que dejaste,

algo hermoso, inexplicable.

Sé que tú me miras a los ojos y es algo único,

sé que yo siempre quiero más.

Te quiero cerca pa bailar un poco

pa bailar… un poco, pa bailar… un poco, pa bailar.

En realidad me gustas pa bailar… un poco, pa bailar… un poco.

Sé que tú me miras a los ojos y es algo único,

sé que yo siempre quiero más.

Sé que tú me miras a los ojos y es algo único,

sé que yo siempre quiero más.

Te quiero cerca pa tocarte, pa bailar

Te quiero cerca pa sentirte, pa bailar

Sé que tú me miras a los ojos y es algo único,

sé que yo siempre quiero más.

Sé que tú me miras a los ojos y es algo único,

sé que yo siempre quiero más.

Sé que tú me miras a los ojos y es algo único,

sé que yo siempre quiero más.2

Terminó de bailar sudorosa, en brazos de Damon que la sostenía de caer al piso mientras le daba un largo y apasionado beso y todos reían y aplaudían. Surgió otro tipo de música y ellos, ya incorporados, se miraban aún con todo el amor posible. Meredith captó el significado de todo aquello, y le sonrió a Bonnie.

—Realmente me importa que Elena sea feliz, amiga. Y si Damon la hace feliz… creo que me iré a vigilar afuera.

Salió al jardín, mientras la fiesta continuaba.

1 Disney: _Once Upon A Dream._

2 Julieta Venegas y Bajofondo: _Pa' Bailar (Siempre quiero más) _


	16. XV

XV

Dentro de la casa, Bonnie se resistía a despedirse del pequeño.

—Es tan bello, Elena, y tan tierno, que me cuesta alejarme de él.

—Bien, es la primera vez que me siento celoso de un bebé —se rió Matt.

Elena, sonriendo, tomó a su hijo de los brazos de Bonnie.

—Lo siento, amiga, pero es mi Stefan, y yo también lo extraño; esta noche Damon me ha acaparado, creo que porque tiene temor de…

—¿Temor? ¿Ocurre algo, Elena?

—Meredith vino a contarnos que su hermano, Cristian…

—Elena, ¿dónde está Damon ahora? —la voz de Bonnie sonaba aterrada.

—Fue afuera con Meredith, para despedir a mi tía y los demás. Por cierto, Theo también salió hace un rato y no la he visto…

—¡Elena! —Bonnie apretó fuerte el brazo de su amiga, y ella supo que había caído en uno de sus trances—. Damon va a morir, Damon va a morir esta noche.

—¡No!

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Damon apareció de repente, sangrando, cayó al piso. Se abrió la puerta y entró Meredith.

—No pude hacerlo, lo siento —dijo, mirando a Damon con pena—; al menos no puede entrar a la casa si no lo invitan, pero ¡oh, dios!, puede obligar a Mrs. Flowers a invitarlo, ella aún está allá afuera… ¡oh, no! —vieron caer a Theo con el cuello roto por la fuerza de Cristian, él debía haber logrado lo que quería de ella—. Él… él nos matará a todos ahora —Meredith se oía derrotada, impotente, y eso fue lo que más asustó a Elena, que gritó sosteniendo a Stefan e hizo un gesto para acercarse al Damon herido.

—¡No! —Damon intentó incorporarse y le envió una mirada que la paralizó—. ¡No!—logró ponerse de pie justo cuando Cristian llegaba al umbral de la casa. Todos vieron una llamarada de Poder salir de él, la más grande que nadie hubiera visto, y golpear a Cristian, debilitándolo, justo el instante que le llevó a Meredith retomar su valor y clavar su lanza en el corazón de su hermano. Afuera, Caroline gritó y corrió alejándose de la casa; pero algo la detuvo: era Sage. Pronto, el cuello de Caroline estaba tan roto como el de Theo.

En el umbral, Elena estaba ya junto a Damon, mientras Bonnie había tomado otra vez al bebé, y trataba de calmarlo mientras ella también lloraba y Matt la abrazaba. Él estaba muy malherido, pero Elena no lograba saber cuál era el alcance del daño.

—Elena… —él parecía perder fuerzas por segundos—, te dije que podía… protegerte…

—Dijiste que todo estaría bien, ¡lo prometiste!; pero tú no estás bien. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Cristian, antes de que Meredith lo alcanzara, logró… —sólo entonces Elena vio el hueco bajo la chaqueta negra, del tamaño de un puño, justo donde debía estar el corazón de Damon, y ella podía ver latir su corazón, y con cada latido, un chorro de sangre burbujeaba llenando la cavidad torácica— … rasgar mi corazón. Mi Poder… no podrá curar algo como eso.

—¡No puede ser!

—Me temo que sí lo es —Sage entró al fin—. No puede curarlo, nadie puede; no el corazón. Él morirá —se arrodilló a su lado— y volverá a vivir, como un vampiro —rasgó su muñeca y obligó a Damon a beber su sangre—. Lo siento, _mon petite __tyran_, pero no puedo dejarte ir todavía.

Aunque Damon no podía hablar, sus ojos expresaban una sola frase: «Gracias».


	17. XVI

XVI

Mortalmente pálido, Damon descansaba sobre la cama matrimonial que había compartido con Elena los últimos meses. Ella estaba recostada a su lado, esperando que despertara, acariciando su cabello; pero él seguía muy frío e inmóvil.

—Puede tomarle todo un día el cambio —dijo Sage desde la puerta abierta—. ¿Qué tal si bajas y tomas algo de leche u otra cosa? Tu bebé va a necesitar alimentarse de tus pechos pronto y no querrás estar famélica. Además, creo que estarás ansiosa por saber qué pasó en realidad hoy.

Ella miró a Damon, absolutamente quieto, y asintió. Salió de la habitación para ir a chequear que el pequeño Stefan dormía plácidamente después de tanta agitación, y sólo entonces acompañó a Sage a la cocina de la casa, donde estaban reunidos todos: Bonnie, Matt y Meredith; Bonnie puso ante ella una taza de leche caliente con cierto extraño olor que ella reconoció enseguida como uno de los extraños licores de Theo, o, como todos le llamaban, Mrs. Flowers, y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

—¡Por Dios!, Theo está muerta.

—Y Caroline, y mi hermano Cristian —Meredith asumía que debía ser la más fuerte, ¿no era ella la cazadora de vampiros, la única con entrenamiento para enfrentar algo así?—. Ya estuvo la policía y yo… di mi declaración: Cristian asesinó a Caroline y a Theo, y yo… tuve que matarlo a él en legítima defensa con una lanza nativo-americana que Theo tenía como adorno en su salón antes de que se lanzara sobre el resto de nosotros; creo que me creyeron todo.

—Y… ¿cuál es la verdad, Merry? ¿Qué ocurrió allá afuera?

—Yo estaba vigilando, y, cuando acabó la fiesta, Damon vino a acompañarme; ninguno de los dos sabía que Mrs. Flowers también había salido: sabes que ella tiene mucho poder intuitivo y supo que algo duro estaba por comenzar. Caroline apareció primero. «Elena debió haberme invitado a su fiesta,», dijo, «y así podría haberles presentado a mi nuevo amigo», entonces él apareció. «Caroline, querida, ¿este es Damon Salvatore?». «Por supuesto que es él, ¿no ves su estilo arrogante? Ha sido un creído maleducado desde que llegó a este pueblo. Tal vez por eso se interesó en Elena, que es tan… ». «No me interesan los chismes de pueblo, rubia. Sólo dime dónde está Elena Gilbert». «Elena es la rubia de ojos azules que está dentro de la casa, con su cachorrito». «No vas a hacerle nada a Elena», Damon casi le gruñó. Cristian entonces avanzó: «Ya veremos». Ahí empezamos a luchar; Caroline se lanzó contra mí mientras Damon peleaba con Cristian. Cuando al fin me libré de ella, y empuñé mi lanza, Cristian tenía a Damon agarrado ante él, inmovilizándolo, y él sangraba de una herida en el abdomen, pero aún así, solo con la mente, lograba lastimar a Cristian con golpes de Poder, aunque ambos sabíamos que eso no lo mataría. Yo no podía usar la lanza con Damon en medio, pero entonces él me dijo, «Hazlo ahora», y desapareció. Supongo que usó su Poder para trasladarse dentro de la casa, aunque aún no sé cómo…

—Yo sí —dijo Bonnie—; es ese Poder extraño, ¿verdad, Elena?, teletransportarse adonde estemos Elena o yo, es una magia que tiene que ver con su resurrección en el Mundo Inferior.

—Bien; el caso es que yo intenté clavarle la lanza, pero fallé; él era casi tan poderoso como Katherine, ¿sabes?, una criatura creada con sangre muy antigua, y tuve que correr para salvar mi vida; corría a la casa, adonde él no podía entrar sin ser invitado, cuando vi a Mrs. Flowers caminar hacia él musitando conjuros, y el resto...

—El resto de la historia debo contarla yo; aunque tal vez tenga que empezar a contar desde un poco antes, o, quizás, mucho antes —interrumpió Sage. Se paró y caminó ante ellos—. Todos ustedes saben que mi padre es el rey de la Corte Infernal, por supuesto, y que yo soy su hijo rebelde. Pero ninguno sabe nuestros verdaderos nombres. Fue Damon quien me apodó "sage", es su broma propia para decir que soy «más sabio» porque «más sabe el diablo por viejo…»; pero mi verdadero nombre es Caín.

—¿Caín? ¿Como Caín y…?

—¿Abel? Sí, bella Elena; él era mi hermano, y yo lo maté; aunque la historia no es exactamente como la han contado siempre. Nuestra madre, a pesar de ser una noble de la Corte celestial no era una mujer, digamos, sometida; nunca lo fue. Por eso no le costó engañar a su marido con un bello y poderoso ángel oscuro, o demonio, como tal vez le llamen ustedes: deberían saber que los demonios no son para nada feos, nunca, incluso la belleza es una de sus armas principales. Yo nací con algunos poderes, pero aún seguía siendo humano, y amaba mucho al que yo creía era mi padre; pero él sólo tenía amor para Abel, quien nació dos años después que yo. Lo que yo no podía sospechar era que mi verdadero padre tenía planes para mí: ya saben que él siempre ha intentado que sea un príncipe a su altura; y Abel… era la persona que yo más admiraba, él era bueno en todo, era el hermano perfecto, hasta que conoció a Lilith. ¿Han escuchado hablar de ella alguna vez? Es una demonio absolutamente embriagadora; nos hechizó a los dos, pero Abel… tal vez era más débil y ella pudo controlarlo por completo, algo así como lo que hizo el malach dentro de Damon. Yo no sabía eso, no entendí que él estaba poseído cuando me atacó con su lanza y atravesó mi corazón; yo era más fuerte, y la ira me hizo aplastarle el cráneo con una roca pesada, muchas veces. Al final, él estaba muerto y yo… estaba muriendo, cuando Lilith se acercó a mí pidiéndome que no la dejara sola; me dijo que ella podía hacer que viviera eternamente, y me dio a beber su sangre. Supongo que así me convertí en el primer vampiro; un vampiro con poderes de demonio y pasiones humanas. Cuando al fin lo supe todo, y mi verdadero padre se presentó ante mí para llevarme con él a la Corte infernal, lo seguí, porque… ¿qué lugar quedaba en este mundo para el homicida de su propio hermano? Pero no lograron todo lo que querían, Lilith y mi padre, siempre he sido un hijo rebelde, como conocen ya.

—¿Tú… creaste otros vampiros? —se atrevió a preguntar Meredith.

—Oh, sí, cazadora, porque creí que así podría hacer mis propias reglas con mi descendencia, diferentes a las de los que Lilith seguía creando. Le tomó el gusto a crear vampiros después que me hizo a mí, y tuvo seguidores fieles; aunque ninguno tan malvado como Klaus. Klaus y yo tuvimos nuestras pequeñas guerras personales: él diezmando ejércitos y yo ayudando a los hombres con mis propias tropas… no humanas. Pero él siempre evitó encontrarse conmigo, porque olvidé contarles uno de los poderes que más me gustan de todos los que tengo: puedo dominar a cualquier otro vampiro, a cualquiera, incluso a los más poderosos. Aunque claro, mis objeciones morales, esa ética humana que me hace un hijo rebelde de mi padre, me obligan a usarlo sólo en casos desesperados, como cuando salvé a Damon por primera vez. Él se había alejado de su hermano y andaba recorriendo el mundo, lleno de rabia y desesperación: su secreto mejor guardado siempre fue su amor enorme por su hermanito pequeño, y no podía perdonarse haberlo matado, haberlo traicionado. Trataba de engañarse incluso a sí mismo diciéndose que odiaba a Stefan, que lo odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, que Stefan le había quitado todo lo que alguna vez había querido, para así poder soportar su culpa, su dolor y su necesidad de destruirse. Fue descuidado y terminó en una emboscada, entre los campesinos franceses y un grupo de vampiros disfrazados de inquisidores, unos armados de estacas y otros de teas encendidas.

—¿Por qué querían matarlo?

—Ah, había cautivado a todas las mujeres jóvenes del pueblo y las tenía como… donantes. Nada más como donantes, Elena, recuerda el pequeño problema que tenemos los vampiros excepto cuando estamos… cerca de una Guardiana de la Corte celestial; pero como no nos dejan entrar a la Corte celestial… Los otros vampiros temían que por culpa del atrevido Damon se descubriera todo su bien trazado plan para dominar sin despertar sospechas. Nunca me han gustado las peleas donde hay sólo uno contra un montón, así que tomé partido por el más débil. Luchamos juntos, y nos hicimos amigos. Él es… muy parecido a mí, y a los dos nos han pasado también muchas cosas parecidas. Y además, en cierta forma, estaba tomando ventaja de Klaus al atraer hacia mí a uno de su descendencia, un vampiro de tercera generación, algo así como su nieto vampírico: Damon y Stefan, creados por la bella Katherine, una Guardiana de la Corte celestial corrompida por Klaus. Si lograba convencer a Damon de no matar a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario para salvar su vida, y de que debía utilizar sus habilidades para dar placer a cambio de la sangre que los humanos le regalaban, sería otra batalla ganada contra la maldad pura de Klaus. Y lo logré. Ah, no pueden imaginarse cuán orgulloso estaba de mi labor, pero Damon nunca pudo abandonar su obsesión por su hermano, y siempre se alejaba para seguirlo por un tiempo. Yo sabía que él necesitaba vencerse a sí mismo para poder romper la oscuridad en su interior y sólo pudo hacer eso cuando te conoció, bella Elena.

—Espera, entiendo todo hasta ahora, pero por qué siempre le llamas… _mon petite_…

—¿…_tyran?_ Significa, en francés, «mi pequeño tirano», y, en parte, es otra broma de los dos, referida a su harén femenino en los campos de Francia. Y bueno, se aplica también a su poder sobre mí. No puedo negar que siento por él una emoción muy fuerte, podría decirse que es… amor… pero no un amor sexual, ¿comprendes?, es más bien una sensación de que sin él en el mundo, todo pierde sentido.

—Yo también siento eso —admitió Elena—, eso junto a un muy fuerte amor sexual.

—Ya lo sé, _mon__chérie_, no tienes que jurármelo. Y él también te ama así; ustedes son… llamas gemelas, una sola alma dentro de dos cuerpos; uno de ellos, el tuyo, destinado a ser el de una Guardiana de la Corte celestial en cuanto murieras.

—Sí, ya conozco esa parte de la historia.

—En la Dimensión Oscura, Damon estuvo dispuesto a morir para salvarte varias veces, pero cuando lo encontré allí, esa vez casi lo matan de verdad, y él solo podía pensar, mientras se desangraba, en ti, que no sabrías nunca cuanto te amaba, y en Stefan, a quien había traicionado una vez más mientras lo poseía el _malach_; en sus dos grandes amores. Salvar a Stefan del _Shi no shi_ era su manera de decir: «Estamos en paz, hermanito; por favor perdóname que intente arrebatarte a Elena». Hay una conexión entre su mente y la mía, Elena, una que creé para asegurarme de que nunca estaría en verdadero peligro de muerte sin que yo lo supiera e intentara hacer algo para evitarlo. Imaginarás mi impotencia cuando él agonizaba en el Mundo Inferior, uno de los pocos lugares adonde yo no podía estar a su lado. En esos momentos de extremo peligro para su vida, sus pensamientos son como un libro abierto para mí, así que, discúlpame, fui testigo de toda su conversación telepática.

—Entonces sabes…

—Sí, Elena; sé que lo amas a él de una forma en la que nunca amaste a Stefan; tu voluntad te mantenía al lado de Stefan, el cariño y la admiración que sentías por él, pero tu alma y tu pasión siempre fueron de Damon, desde que lo conociste, ¿cierto? —Elena asintió—. No te importó que fuera un vampiro cuando empezaste a amarlo; espero que ahora tampoco te importe que vuelva a serlo.

—Creo que yo, e incluso él, habríamos preferido que eso no hubiera ocurrido, que nunca vida siguiera feliz con todo lo que habíamos soñado, pero… no se pudo.

—Entonces crees que él se sentía bien como… humano.

—Lo creo; no era como esa primera vez que se volvió humano y lo tomó muy mal. Tú estuviste ahí, debes recordarlo.

—Él llevaba más de 500 años sintiéndose poderoso, prácticamente invencible. Volver a ser humano, con toda la vulnerabilidad que eso implica, y enfrentarse al hecho de que Stefan seguía teniendo todo lo que él quería, era demasiado.

—Cuando desapareciste, Damon se alteró mucho; tú eras su esperanza más cercana de volver a ser vampiro, e hizo todo un desastre hasta lograr huir a la Dimensión Oscura para buscar a alguien que lo convirtiera.

—Oh, sí, él puede ser muy terco en cuestiones de hacerse daño a sí mismo. Pienso que él creía merecer… estar maldito; que esa debía ser su condición natural; pero además, siempre hubo un motivo oculto: él necesitaba ser fuerte para protegerte, Elena.

—¡Vaya! Damon siempre es capaz de sorprender —exclamó Bonnie y Matt sintió de nuevo la antigua oleada de celos.

—Brujita, él también se preocupa mucho por ti; lo sabes, ¿no? Te llevó allá por accidente, pero yo me aproveché de eso. Como la Corte Infernal me había convocado a ser el guardián de la entrada al Mundo Inferior, yo decidí utilizar esa posición para ayudar a Damon a volverse tan poderoso como necesitaba: fui yo quien te indujo las visiones sobre los tesoros kitsune; sí, también tengo ese poder —dijo ante la cara asombrada de todos y anticipándose a la pregunta que adivinaba— y muchos otros que nos demoraríamos mucho en explicar. Lo que no calculé, es cuán peligroso podía ser realmente, creo que subestimé a esos demonios-zorro, y la muerte de Damon, me destrozó. Pude sentir toda su agonía y, al final, perdí por completo el contacto con su mente, pero no perdí las esperanzas…

—Tampoco yo —dijo orgullosamente Elena.

—Y lo trajimos de regreso. Lo cual me lleva al presente: Damon al fin feliz, Damon al fin teniendo todo lo que había soñado, y yo orgulloso de mi obra y de él… como un padre o un hermano mayor. Pero el tal Cristian vino a echarlo todo a perder. Desde que lo hirió la primera vez, sentí el peligro que corría…

—También yo —aseveró Bonnie, recordando su trance.

—Ajá —asintió Sage—. Me trasladé aquí a tiempo sólo para evitar que escapara esa pequeña arpía molesta, Caroline, y que Damon nos dejara otra vez… para siempre. Lo irónico es que, por esas dos acciones, tal vez gane algunos puntos de complacencia con mi padre, ya saben que "de buenas intenciones está empedrado el camino del Infierno".

Se hizo un silencio largo en el salón, roto solamente por el llanto del bebé.

—Debe tener hambre —dijo Elena, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la escalera. Se volvió un instante—.Ustedes, Bonnie y Matt, deberían tratar de dormir un poco. Pueden ir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.


	18. XVII

XVIII

La sangre ajena, poderosa, corría dentro de Damon haciéndose más y más parte suya. Y con esa sangre, muchos recuerdos.

Uno.

_Damon se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose qué podría haber parado la frenética multitud en medio de su rebeldía. Alguien estaba caminando hacia él. El recién llegado tenía el cabello largo y bronce colgando por separado en rebeldes enredos hasta su cintura. Estaba desnudo hasta la cintura, también, la exposición de un cuerpo fuerte que cualquier demonio envidiaría. Un pecho que parecía como si hubiera sido tallado en piedra reluciente de bronce. Bíceps exquisitamente esculpidos. Abdominales, un perfecto paquete de seis. No había ni una onza de grasa en su cuerpo de altura leónica. Vestía pantalón negro sin adornos con músculos debajo de ellos ondeando a cada paso. A lo largo de un brazo desnudo tenía un tatuaje vivo de un dragón negro comiendo un corazón. Tampoco estaba solo. Sostenido sin correa, estaba un hermoso y asombrosamente inteligente perro del futuro negro que estaba en una firme posición de alerta cada vez que se detenía. Debería haber pesado cerca de doscientas libras, pero no había un gramo de grasa en él, tampoco. Y en un hombro llevaba un halcón grande. No estaba encapuchado como la mayoría de las aves de caza. Tampoco estaba de pie en nada acolchado. Se aferró al hombro desnudo del joven de bronce, clavando sus tres garras en la parte delantera y el envío de pequeños arroyos de sangre por el pecho. Él no parecía darse cuenta. No fueron uniformes, estaban secos, aparte de los arroyos frescos, sin duda, de sus viajes anteriores. En la parte posterior, una garra hizo un solo rastro rojo. Un absoluto silencio había caído sobre la multitud y los últimos demonios entre el hombre alto y la figura sangrienta en el suelo habían salido súbitamente y a toda prisa de su camino. Por un momento, el hombre león estaba en calma. No dijo nada, no hizo nada, no emitió ningún rastro de Poder. Entonces asintió con la cabeza al perro, que se veía muy calmado, mientras olfateaba los brazos sangrantes de Damon y la cara. Después de eso olfateó la boca y Damon podía ver el vello subir a su cuerpo. _

—_Buen perro —dijo Damon soñadoramente mientras la humedad de la nariz fría le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla. Damon sabía que este animal en particular no se ajustaba al estereotipo popular de un buen perro. Más bien, era un perro del infierno que estaba acostumbrado a tomar vampiros por el cuello y sacudirlos hasta que de sus arterias brotaba sangre a seis metros de altura en el aire. Ese tipo de cosas podía mantenerlo tan ocupado, que tener una estaca resbalando en su corazón podía parecer una buena idea de último momento, Damon reflexionó, manteniéndose inmóvil. _

—Arretez_* (Detente)—le dijo el joven de pelo de bronce. _

_El perro obediente, dio marcha atrás, sin apartar sus ojos brillantes lejos de Damon, que nunca llevó sus ojos a los ojos de él hasta que estuvo a unos tres metros de distancia. El joven de cabellos de bronce miró brevemente a la multitud. Luego dijo con vehemencia a nadie en particular—: _Laissez-le seul_.* (Déjenlo solo)—Claramente, los vampiros no necesitaban una traducción y empezaron a tomar distancia inmediatamente. Los desafortunados fueron los que no se retiraron lo suficientemente rápido y aún estaban allí cuando el joven de bronce volvió a mirar a su alrededor sin prisa. En todas partes que veía, se encontró con los ojos bajos y cuerpos rastreros, congelados en el acto, pero al parecer ahora convertidos en piedra, en un intento de no llamar la atención. Damon se encontró relajado. Su poder estaba volviendo, lo que le permitía hacer las reparaciones. Se dio cuenta de que el perro iba de un individuo a otro, olfateando a cada uno con interés. Cuando Damon fue capaz de levantar de nuevo la cabeza, sonrió débilmente al recién llegado. _

—_Sage, piensa en el diablo. _

_La breve sonrisa del hombre de bronce era sombría. _

—_Me saludas, _mon cher_. ¿Lo ves? Estoy ruborizado. _

—_Yo debería haber sabido que podrías estar aquí. _

—_No hay espacio infinito para pasear, _mon petit tyran_. Aunque tenga que hacerlo solo. _

—_Ah, la compasión. Pequeños violines están tocando—de repente Damon no podía hacerlo más. Simplemente no podía. Tal vez era por querer estar con Elena antes. Tal vez fue porque este mundo horrible lo deprimía indescriptiblemente. Pero cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era completamente diferente—. Nunca supe que podía sentirme tan agradecido. Has salvado cinco vidas, aunque no lo sabes. A pesar de cómo te tropezaste con nosotros... _

_Sage se agachó, y lo miró con preocupación. _

—_¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? —dijo en una voz grave—. ¿Es que te pegaste en la cabeza? Ya sabes: las noticias viajan rápido aquí. He oído que llegaste con un harén. _

—_¡Eso es verdad! ¡Lo hice!— Las orejas de Damon atraparon un susurro del sonido en el borde de la calle donde había caído en una emboscada. _

—_Si tomamos chicas como rehenes, las torturamos —se escuchó el susurro. _

_Los ojos de Sage se reunieron brevemente con los de Damon. Claramente, había oído el susurro también. _

—_Saber —le dijo al perro—. Sólo el que habló —sacudió la cabeza, una vez, en la dirección del susurro. _

_Al instante, el perro negro saltó hacia adelante, y más rápido de lo que le tomó a Damon describirlo en su propia mente, había hundido sus dientes en la garganta del susurrador, volcó sobre él una vez, causando una grieta singular, y saltó hacia atrás, arrastrando el cuerpo entre sus piernas. __Las palabras: ¡_Je vous ai informé au sujet de ceci_! __(__Le informé respecto a esto)__ azotaron como una oleada de energía que hizo que Damon hiciera una mueca de dolor. Y Damon pensó, sí, se lo dije a ellos antes, pero no creían en las consecuencias. _

—Laissez lui et ses amis dans la paix!_(__Déjenle a él y a sus amigos en paz)_

_Mientras tanto, Damon se estaba levantando lentamente, muy complacido de aceptar la protección de Sage para él y sus amigos. _

—_Bueno, eso sin duda lo logrará —dijo—. ¿Por qué no vienes y te tomas una copa de amistad conmigo? _

_Sage lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco._

—_¿Sabes la respuesta a eso? Es no. _

—_¿Por qué no? _

—_Ya te dije: no. _

—_Eso no es una razón. _

—_La razón por la que no volveremos a tomar una copa amistosa... _Mon ange_... es que no somos amigos. _

—_Hicimos algunos pillajes juntos. _

—Il y a longtemps_ (Hace mucho tiempo) —De repente, tomó una de las manos de Damon, donde había un rasguño profundo y sangriento, que Damon no había encontrado en el momento de la curación. Sage bajó la mirada, la carne se volvió de color rosa, y la curó. Damon dejó que Sage le siguiera sosteniendo la mano por un momento y, a continuación, no sorpresivamente, se había recuperado. _

—_No hace tanto tiempo atrás —dijo. _

—_¿Lejos de ti? —Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en los labios de Sage—. Contamos el tiempo de forma muy diferente, tú y yo, _mon petit tyran_.* _

_Damon estaba lleno de alegría confundida. _

—_¿Qué es una copa? _

—_¿Junto con tu harén? _

_Damon intentó imaginarse a Meredith y Sage juntos. Su mente se resistió. _

—_Pero te has hecho responsable de todos modos —dijo rotundamente—. Y la verdad es que ninguna de ellas es mía. Te doy mi palabra—. Sintió una punzada cuando pensó en Elena, pero su palabra era verdad. _

—_¿Responsable de ellas?—Sage parecía estar racionando acerca de eso también—. Te comprometiste a protegerlas, entonces. Pero yo sólo heredaré tu compromiso si tú falleces. Pero si te mueres... —El hombre alto hizo un gesto de impotencia—. Tienes que vivir, para salvar a Stefan y Elena y a los otros. Yo diría que no, pero te haría infeliz. Así que voy a decir que sí._

—_Y si no rindes, te juro que volveré para cazarte. _

_Sage lo miró por un momento. _

—_No creo que nunca haya sido acusado de ser incapaz de rendir anteriormente —dijo—. Pero por supuesto eso fue antes de convertirme en vampiro. _

_Sí, pensó Damon, la reunión del harén y Sage sería extremadamente interesante. Por lo menos lo sería si las chicas descubrieran quién era realmente Sage. Pero tal vez nadie les diría. _

Y otro.

_Sage estaba palmeando a Damon en la espalda. Oh, Dios, ¿Podría haber estado ahogándose? Pero eso era idiota. Los vampiros no respiraban, excepto para hablar y construir Poder. ¿Pero entonces qué estaba pasando? _

—_Tienes que respirar — Sage estaba gritando en el oído de Damon. _

—_Toma un respiro, como si fueras a hablar, pero entonces aférrate a él, como si estuvieras buscando tu Poder. Piensa en tu interior. ¡Pon esos pulmones a trabajar! _

_Las palabras solo confundieron a Elena. _

—_¡Eso!—gritó Sage—. ¿Lo ves? _

—_Pero solo dura un instante. Luego necesito hacerlo de nuevo. _

—_Pero, sí, ¡ese es el punto! _

—_¿Te estoy diciendo que me estoy muriendo y te ríes de mí?—gritó un despeinado Damon—. Estoy ciego, sordo, mis sentidos están descompuestos, ¡Y tú te ríes! _

_Despeinado, pensó Elena, y molesto por algo. _

—_Bueno —Sage parecía al menos estar tratando de no reírse—, además, _mon petit chou_ (mi pequeño repollo), ¿no deberías haber abierto algo que no estaba dirigido para ti? _

—_Puse salas alrededor de mí antes de hacerlo. La casa estaba segura. _

—_Pero tú no lo estabas. ¡Respira! ¡Respira, Damon! _

—_Se veía completamente inofensivo, y yo lo admito, que todos íbamos a abrirlo anoche ¡cuando nos cansamos mucho! _

—_Pero hacerlo solo, abrir el regalo de un kitsune, eso fue estúpido, ¿verdad? _

_Un Damon asfixiado estalló. _

—_No me des lecciones. Ayúdame. ¿Por qué estoy sordo? ¿Por qué no puedo ver u oler nada? ¡Te estoy diciendo que no puedo oler ni una cosa! _

—_Estás en forma y eres agudo al igual que cualquier humano podría ser. Probablemente podrías vencer a la mayoría de los vampiros si pelearas con la mano derecha justo ahora. Pero hay muy pocos sentidos humanos y son muy aburridos. _

Y otro.

_¡Sage, Sage! —gritó Bonnie tan pronto como sus ojos se ajustaron— Oh, mira, Elena, es Sage! Sage, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? !Oh, es demasiado bueno poder verte!_

_Elena parpadeó dos veces, y la dimensión interior de la habitación octogonal cayó en foco. Ella rodeó el único mueble en la habitación, el largo buró justo en el medio._

—_Sage, ¿sabes todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Supiste que Bonnie casi fue vendida como esclava en una subasta pública? ¿Sabías de su sueño? _

_Sage miró a Elena a los ojos como siempre. El broncíneo cuerpo, absolutamente en forma, como el modelo de un Titán, con el pecho desnudo y descalzo, el Levi negro, las largas espirales enmarañadas de broncíneo pelo, y los extraños ojos color bronce que podrían cortar el acero o ser tan gentiles como un corderito._

—Mes deux petits chatons (_Mis criaturas de Dios_) —dijo Sage—. _Mis dos gatitos me tienen pasmado. He estado siguiendo sus aventuras. El Guardián de la puerta no tiene mucha diversión y no se le permite dejar esta fortaleza pero ustedes han sido valientes y entretenidos_. Je vous félicite (_Los felicito_).

_Besó la muñeca de la mano de Elena y luego la de Bonnie, y entonces abrazó a Stefan con el típico beso latino en las dos mejillas. Entonces volvió a tomar asiento. _

—_Sage, ¿cómo terminaste aquí? ¿O es que estabas esperándonos? _

—Hélas, _no; fui asignado aquí como un castigo. No puedo evadir un Llamado Imperial_, mes amis —_él asintió y agregó—: Estoy otra vez Sin Apoyo. Así que ahora sirvo como embajador al Mundo Inferior, como ven_ —_movió la mano lánguidamente alrededor de la habitación_—. Bienvenue_._

_Elena tenía una sensación de tiempo perdido, de minutos preciosos escapándose. Pero tal vez el propio Sage pudiera hacer algo por Fell's Church. _

—_¿Realmente tienes que quedarte aquí?_

—_Pero sí, seguro, al menos hasta que _mon père_, mi padre, __—Sage dijo la palabra salvaje y resentidamente— ceda en permitirme regresar a la Corte Infernal, o, mucho mejor, me deje ir por mi propio camino sin nunca regresar; al menos hasta que alguien tenga piedad de mí y me mate_** —**_él miró interrogante a todo el grupo, luego asintió—. ¿Saber_ _y Talon están bien? _

—_Lo estaban cuando nos fuimos —dijo Elena, deseando llegar al asunto que le interesaba._

—_Bien —dijo Sage, mirándola cariñosamente—, pero deberíamos tener a todo el grupo aquí para la visita, ¿no?_

_Elena echó una mirada a las puertas y luego Stefan, pero Sage ya estaba llamando, en voz alta y telepáticamente._

—_Damon_, mon poussinet, _¿no quieres entrar con tus compañeros__?_

_Hubo una larga pausa y luego las puertas se abrieron y un muy malhumorado Damon entró. No respondió al amistoso_ Bienvenue_ de Sage__ y, en su lugar, dijo: "No vine aquí a socializar. Quiero ver los tesoros a tiempo para salvar Fell's Church. No me he olvidado del maldito pueblo campesino, aunque todos los demás parecen haberlo hecho"._

Y todavía uno más, que provenía directamente de la sangre de Sage.

—_Espera —la voz de Stefan fue dura de repente. Bonnie y Elena se volvieron, abrazándose, temblando—. ¿Qué es lo que tu… tu padre_ _va a hacer cuando sepa que tú permitiste esto?_

—_No me matará —dijo Sage bruscamente, el tono salvaje de regreso a su voz—. Incluso podría encontrarlo tan divertido como yo y mañana compartiremos una sonora carcajada. _

—_¿Y si no lo encuentra divertido? Sage, no creo…., Damon no hubiera querido…_

_Sage se dio vuelta y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Elena pudo creer con toda su alma que sí era el hijo de su padre. Sus ojos habían cambiado de color de amarillos a llameantes, con pupilas diamantinas como las de un gato, su voz era como acero cortante, incluso más fuerte que la de Stefan. _

—_Lo que ocurra entre mi padre y yo es mi problema, ¡mío! Quédate aquí si quieres: él nunca se toma molestias con vampiros; dice que ya están malditos. Pero Yo voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para traer de regreso a_ mon chéri _Damon_.

—_¿No importa lo que te cueste?_

—_¡Al infierno con el costo! _

Damon abrió los ojos. Elena estaba allí, dormida, con el cabello desparramado sobre su pecho y la arteria yugular expuesta ante él. El olor de su cabello le llegó amplificado, así como latir acompasado de su sangre: demasiado bueno, demasiado difícil de resistir. Sintió el escozor en sus encías, y su sexo endurecido, todo su cuerpo excitado por el deseo de ella, de beber su sangre, de hacerle el amor. Su mano se adelantó, tocó suavemente los rizos rubios, los enredó en sus dedos, al fin los llevó a su nariz, y ella despertó; lo miró con esos ojos lapislázuli llenos de amor, de esperanza, le sonrió.

—¡Damon!

Él se lanzó sobre ella, ansioso.

—¡Elena! ¡Te necesito tanto!

—Estoy aquí para ti —contestó dispuesta, aunque un poco asustada por el ímpetu de él, y por sus ojos que otra vez se habían oscurecido, ahora hacia un azul casi negro. Pudo ver en ellos el hambre; entre sus piernas, la dureza que se rozaba contra su pubis le hacía eco a la humedad de ella, deseosa también de sentirlo de nuevo. Pero aunque el deseo sexual de los dos fuera grande, un hambre mayor llevaba a Damon a concentrar su mirada sobre la arteria latente. Elena ladeó el cuello.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Aliméntate de mí!

Él no esperó más; clavó sus incisivos con precisión en la yugular de Elena y ella sólo atinó a pensar "Tampoco sería la primera vez" antes de que el contacto de sus auras la sacara de la realidad inmediata y se viera _tendida sobre el suelo de un bosque y rodeada de un sentimiento de seguridad y calor de tonalidad tierra, en suaves colores rosa y un profundo azul violeta. Esos eran sentimientos de alguien sobre ella. Y entre el amor y la preocupación que ella sintió, habían profundos verdes del bosque, destellos de tibio dorado y misteriosos tintes de traslúcido, como una cascada que destellaba como diamantes al caer sobre ella. Esta persona le pertenecía. Era su magia, su alivio, lo más amado. No importaba cómo había llegado, o qué había pasado antes. Era su eterna llama gemela. Como un bebé, ella se permitió ser calmada por esos olores, por tener su rostro apoyado contra su hombro y la maravilla de estar respirando juntos en sincronía. Ella enterró su rostro en aquel cuello, temiendo de algún modo alejarse de él, aunque no podía recordar por qué." __No sé cómo llegue aquí", __le dijo no verbalmente. De hecho, ella no recordaba nada antes que esto, antes de despertar a sus llamados, sólo había imágenes revueltas. "__No importa. Estoy contigo". __El miedo la agarró. "__Esto no... es sólo un sueño, ¿verdad" "Ningún sueño es sólo un sueño. Siempre estoy contigo". _Los ruidos en la puerta hicieron que todo se detuviera.

—¡Elena! ¡Damon!

Era la voz de Bonnie. Y luego Sage le pedía: "Vuelve a llamar, si no contestan romperé la puerta".

—Ahora… voy —puedo articular Elena. Damon se levantó, dejándola libre; miró los pequeños orificios en su garganta y la miró algo apenado.

—Déjame… cerrar las heridas —rogó.

Ella asintió. El mordió sus labios y, con su lengua, frotó esa sangre sobre los dos agujeritos redondos que comenzaron a cerrarse enseguida, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

Unos segundos después, abría la puerta a Bonnie y Sage mientras Damon quedaba sentado sobre la cama.

—¿Estás bien, Elena? —Bonnie la abrazó—. Lo siento, pero… tuve una premonición de que… estabas en peligro. Él… ¿se alimentó de ti?

—Un poco, pero yo se lo pedí y…

Sage entró a la habitación sin pedir permiso, y se sentó en un diván frente a Damon.

—Tuvimos miedo por ti, Elena —dijo mientras acomodaba su larga estatura al asiento—. El hambre de un vampiro recién nacido puede ser… incontrolable. Él podría haber tomado demasiado de ti y tú ni siquiera lo notarías; algo que ya te pasó una vez, ¿no?

—Elena, mejor que no intercambies sangre con él; podrías volverte una vampira sin querer —casi cuchicheó Bonnie.

—No se preocupen, Damon no me dañará.

—Jamás —dijo él, levantando al fin el rostro—. No puedo dañar a lo que más amo.

—Bien —Sage aprobó, sonriendo—. Pero, ¿qué tal si bajamos todos y Elena se alimenta un poco? Creo que ahora le hará falta.

—Me gustaría… estar aquí con él —dijo Elena a modo de disculpa.

—Stefan está despierto —intervino Bonnie—. Meredith lo está cuidando ahora.

—Ah, mi bebé —esa fue la única imagen que hizo a Elena asentir en alejarse de Damon aunque sólo fuera unos instantes.


	19. XVIII

XIX

Elena regresó a la habitación después que Stefan se durmiera y no encontró a Damon. Él había bajado a la cocina, donde Sage lo esperaba con una bolsa de sangre en la mano.

—Esto es lo que necesitas, ¿o no? Debes estar bien alimentado cada vez que te encuentres con Elena para que no te arriesgues a hacerle daño. No sé si puedes recordar lo que pasó en la Dimensión Oscura.

—No muy bien, creo que lo recuerdo como si fuera otra persona —le arrebató la bolsa a Sage y empezó a bebérsela.

—Pues yo lo recuerdo muy bien. Ustedes dos, con todo ese fuego dentro, pegándose uno al otro todo el tiempo, y ella alimentándote cada dos x tres mientras t sangrabas de tus heridas por la Disciplina: una desastrosa combinación para que casi la desangraras al punto de morir y convertirse en vampiro.

—No lo hice a propósito.

—Lo sé, pero es que para nosotros la sangre y la excitación sexual son sinónimos; uno lleva al otro y viceversa.

—Cierto; gracias por esto —mostró la bolsa vacía antes de echarla a la basura.

—¿Para qué están los amigos? Aprovisioné la nevera mientras dormías.

Damon se acercó a Sage y lo abrazó fuertemente. La sangre de Sage, su aroma, le llegó a los sentidos: ese era su amigo, y también su creador ahora; sentía por él una lealtad, un agradecimiento y un cariño inquebrantable.

Se separaron y Sage casi pudo sentir a su corazón latir de nuevo, emocionado.

—Bueno —fue Sage el primero en separarse—, la casa estará vacía esta noche. Bonnie y Matt han vuelto a sus casas; Meredith se ha marchado a ver a sus padres y yo ya debo irme… a la Corte Infernal.

—¿Debes volver ahí?

—No puedo evitar… ser el hijo de mi padre.

Damon le sonrió.

—Las leyendas han sido injustas contigo.

—No, para nada. Adiós, _mon petit —_Sage se desvaneció en el aire.

Damon subió las escaleras. A pesar de que deseaba encontrarse con Elena, la puerta que abrió primero no fue la de la habitación donde ella lo esperaba, sino la de aquella donde dormía Stefan. No tenía hambre de sangre, así que no creía correr ningún riesgo al acercarse solo a su hijo. Lo miró largamente, mientras el bebé dormía con toda la placidez posible. Todas sus emociones, ahora que volvía a ser un vampiro, creado por la magia más antigua y poderosa de su especie, y con las ansias de un neófito, estaban amplificadas. La totalidad de sus poderes vampíricos habían regresado a él, incrementados por la sangre de Sage y los restos de la energía masiva que había integrado su cuerpo en el Mundo Inferior y lo había devuelto a la vida como un humano algo sobrenatural. Todo ello le daba la posibilidad de penetrar cualquier pensamiento casi sin esfuerzo, incluso hasta sin proponérselo. Entrar al sueño de Stefan fue algo simple.

Allí estaba el niño de ojos esmeralda, jugando con piedrecitas brillantes recogidas junto al río; a su alrededor, el bosque también era verde esmeralda, con reflejos dorados. Damon se acercó despacio para no asustarlo. El pequeño levantó la cabeza y le clavó su mirada escrutadora.

—¿Quién eres? Creo que te conozco —la voz del pequeño sonó a su alrededor aunque no había despegado los labios.

—Soy Damon.

—¿Damon? Sí. ¿Eres tú mi hermano? ¿O mi padre?

—Soy tu hermano y tu padre; y siempre… siempre te voy a proteger.

—¿No vas a lastimarme nunca más? Sé que me has lastimado.

—Nunca más; lo juro. Tú y tu mamá son mi razón de existencia ahora.

—Mi mamá… Elena.

—Los dos te amamos demasiado, pequeño. Nada ni nadie te va a dañar mientras podamos protegerte.

—Pero tú… tienes oscuridad en ti.

—No para los que amo. ¿Me juras tú que nunca te vas a asustar de mí? Eres libre para responder, no quiero compulsarte a nada. El niño guardó silencio unos instantes como si meditara antes de responder; luego se acercó con sus pasitos tambaleantes a Damon y lo abrazó. Damon lo apretó entre sus brazos y no esperó otra respuesta. El bebé seguía durmiendo en su cuna, pero ahora aún más plácidamente. Damon le acarició la mejilla sonrosada y sonrió.

—Gracias, mi pequeño Stefan.

Elena entró a la habitación.

—¿Damon? Escuché tu voz en el intercomunicador del bebé. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No te preocupes; solo vine a asegurarme de que mi hijo sepa que no debe temerme, aunque ahora sea otra vez un vampiro; que nunca, ¿me oyes?, nunca podría lastimarlo. Ni a ti tampoco —se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

—Yo confío en ti —dijo ella apoyándose contra su cuerpo.

—¿De veras? Pues eso es loco —él sonrió, burlón—. Porque estoy planeando raptarte ahora mismo y convertirte en mi esclava.

La alzó en brazos y a supervelocidad la llevó a la habitación contigua por la puerta que enlazaba los dos espacios.

—¿Qué es lo que me vas a hacer? ¿Vas a castigarme? —preguntó Elena desde la cama adonde él la había lanzado.

—Oh, sí, te voy a castigar —contestó él, sentándose a su lado y desvistiéndola también con inhumana rapidez—. ¿Conoces lo que es el sexo vampírico?

—No —ella sonrió lasciva, ya desnuda, flexionando una pierna.

—Entonces voy a mostrártelo.

Él se desnudó a su vez, e iba a inclinarse sobre ella cuando Elena lo detuvo.

—Una merced, señor, ¿podría… dejarme admirarlo unos instantes?

—De acuerdo.

Él se hizo hacia atrás, se puso de pie, y se paró con ambos brazos a los lados del cuerpo. Ella se levantó también y caminó a su alrededor. Él cruzó los brazos, impaciente. Entonces, Elena se enlazó su cuello.

—Estoy dispuesta al castigo, soy tu esclava.

—Eres mi dueña.

La besó con avidez, y ella se sintió transportada, como antes, al interior del alma de Damon, donde ya no había un niño encadenado sino un joven adolescente, con sus mismos rasgos, que le tendía la mano, sonriente. Ella tomó esa mano y volvió a la realidad. Damon la sostenía en sus brazos, mientras ella estaba subida a su cadera y él la penetraba rítmica pero fuertemente, haciéndola sentir un placer jamás conocido. Fieron de un espasmo a otro, de una posición a otra, y cuando por enésima vez él besaba sus pezones, ella se lo pidió.

—Muérdeme.

Él se detuvo, anhelante. Sí, eso era lo que deseaba para llegar a un clímax completo, a una unión sin límites, pero… ¿no sería arriesgarse demasiado?

Así, con sus auras tan unidas, ella pudo oír su temor a lastimarla.

—Hazlo, Damon, yo confío en ti.

Él asintió, pero antes de morder cerca del corazón, pinchó su muñeca y la acercó a la boca de ella.

—Si lo hacemos juntos, Elena, nuestra unión será infinita. Ella esperó que él la mordiera y mitigó el pequeño dolor punzante de la herida con la sangre manando de él manando en su boca. Fue una explosión de sentimientos, de sensaciones, y el mayor placer de todos: los dos, unidos en cuerpo y alma más allá de cualquier barrera.

Él dejó de beber y ella también; se recostaron uno en el otro, jadeantes.

—¡Uh! —dijo Elena cuando al fin recuperó el aliento—. Si llego a saber cómo era esto la primera vez que estuvimos solos en un motel, no habría esperado tanto.

Damon se rió y la acercó más a él.

—Lo mejor de todo, mi ángel, es que yo tampoco sabía cómo era: después de volverme vampiro, nunca tuve este tipo de sexo con una mujer; no hasta hoy, contigo. Pero ahora que sé cómo es, …prepárate porque voy a querer repetirlo muy seguido. ¿Sabes que soy adictivo con mis gustos?

—Oh, sí, lo sé —ella se rió también.

Nota: Disculpen la tardanza en colgar un capítulo; este es el penúltimo, solo uno más para terminar la historia.


	20. XIX

Despertar al lado de Damon, mirarlo solo unos segundos antes de que él despertara a su vez y la envolviera en besos y caricias traviesas, la mirara a los ojos y la hiciera sentir que no se había equivocado al elegirlo, al querer estar con él toda una vida, hacía que Elena no tomara en cuenta el paso de los años, pero ya habían pasado 15 desde el nacimiento de su Stefan, y la verdad era que a veces temía que su vampiro detenido en el tiempo con la belleza y la frescura de un joven veinteañero terminara por aburrirse de estar viviendo una vida tranquila, sin sobresaltos, y, sobre todo, se diera cuenta de que, imperceptiblemente, ella iba caminando hacia la madurez, y luego la vejez. Más de una vez se sorprendió tratando de recordar dónde había escondido la botella de agua de la fuente de la eterna juventud, pero beberla ella sola, egoístamente, le parecía casi un crimen. Verdad era también que el consumir la sangre de Damon al menos una vez a la semana la mantenía tan rozagante y saludable como a los 20, pero igual su subconsciente la martirizaba.

—Damon…

—Dime, ángel… —paró sus movimientos bajo las sábanas negras de seda y se acomodó a su lado; Elena estaba distraída, él podía sentirlo.

—Es sólo que… a veces creo que…

—…que llevamos una vida demasiado tranquila…

Él había entrado en sus pensamientos, sin querer, como le ocurría cada vez que estaba preocupado por Elena.

—Oh, por favor, trata de no leerme la mente sin mi permiso, es un poco… invasión de privacidad…

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo; es que estás… ¿contrariada, enojada?

—No, no es eso, yo… tengo miedo… de que tú… te aburras de todo esto… de tanta… paz, y de mí.

Damon se echó a reír a carcajadas, y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—De ti… no puedo aburrirme… jamás, mi ángel —dijo al fin cuando paró de reír—. Y la verdad, la paz que disfrutamos es… producto de una lucha diaria.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Este pueblo, y tu aura, Elena, son una combinación explosiva. Todos los días tengo que mantener a raya a intrusos diferentes: demonios, brujos, vampiros novatos, y todos quieren tenerte a ti; algunos vienen de la Dimensión Oscura, donde eres toda una leyenda.

—¿De veras? —ella estaba preocupada ahora, por él—. ¿Por qué nunca me comentaste nada?

—Por esto, —pasó su dedo por el gesto de preocupación reflejado en la cara de ella— no quiero que nada te dañe o te moleste. Tú eres mi vida, sin ti mi existencia no tendría sentido, ¿entiendes? No puedo aburrirme de ti porque… no puedo vivir sin ti.

Ella se lanzó a sus labios y lo besó frenéticamente, deseosa. Una hora después, mientras recobraba el aliento tras otra de las explosiones de placer que hacer el amor con Damon le provocaba, Elena pensó en su hijo.

—Ya Stefan debe haberse levantado.

—Sí, y debe andar por ahí con mi cuñadita, esa brujita rubia que se parece tanto a ti —dijo eso con un tono bromista, y ella lo pellizcó.

—Hey, no puedo creer que estés mirando de un modo malicioso a mi hermanita.

—¿Yo? No. Pero Stefan…

—¡¿Qué? —ella se incorporó de un tirón—. Ella es su… tía.

—Ajá. ¿Y eso qué, ángel? Creí que a estas alturas no te escandalizarías por esas cosas de tabúes e inconveniencias sociales, no tú que… has roto unos cuantas.

—Pero nada como eso. Él es un niño aún, y ella tiene 20 años, y lo ha cuidado desde pequeño como una hermana mayor…

—No, Elena, él es un adolescente de 15 años, con las hormonas revueltas, y un recuerdo que no puede explicarse de una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos de un azul límpido, como los de su madre, pero que lo enciende con otro tipo de amor.

—¿Tú crees que… recuerda?

—No conscientemente, pero yo puedo ver sus sueños, a veces.

—Damon, eres un invasor impenitente de la privacidad ajena; te metes en mi mente y en la de Stefan —ella lo miró con reproche.

—Son las personas que más quiero; no puedo evitarlo —dijo tratando de tomarle la mano pero ella lo evitó, se levantó y comenzó ponerse la bata de dormir. Salió apurada sin decirle nada más; él se estiró sobre la cama y sonrió.

—Bueno, amor, creo que acabo de destruir tu paz perfecta del hogar.

Afuera, Elena buscó a Stefan en su cuarto; no estaba. Tampoco Margaret estaba en el suyo. Abrió la puerta, no estaban a su vista, y más allá, el bosque; no podía ir hacia el bosque en bata de dormir y pantuflas; tendría que esperar a que regresaran o volver al cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Sí, eso haría, y que Damon no intentara detenerla porque ella era Elena Gilbert, una guerrera, y no estaba sometida a la voluntad de nadie.

Entró apresurada al cuarto, y lo vio ya vestido con sus jeans y su camisa negra.

—Vamos, vístete rápido que te acompañaré.

—No necesito que me acompañes —dijo ella mientras ya empezaba a vestirse.

—Pues no te dejaré ir sola al bosque, ahora ya sabes por qué.

—Pero si hay peligro, y Stefan está ahí con Margaret…

—El peligro… es para ti; es a ti a quien quieren los que vienen aquí.

—Él es mi hijo, y ella mi hermana, ¿no te parece que alguien con malas intenciones podría querer usarlos para llegar a mí?

—Tal vez —él hizo un gesto de preocupación ahora—. Vamos, ¿ya estás?

—Sí, vamos.

En un claro del bosque, el jovencito alto de ojos esmeralda, tenía cercada a la chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules entre sus dos brazos, mientras ella se pegaba al tronco de un árbol, entre deseosa y asustada.

—No hagas esto, Stefan. No debemos…

—Tengo que hacerlo, Maggie, sueño todas las noches con esto, con besar tus labios y tomarte en mis brazos, sentir latir tu corazón junto al mío. Y ahora que empezaste la universidad, y no puedo verte todos los días, estoy volviéndome loco.

—Eres solo un niño —oh, pero no tienes cuerpo de niño, pensó a su pesar—, y yo soy tu tía.

—No me importa eso si tú sientes lo mismo que yo, y creo que lo sientes… —acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Ella no solo se dejó hacer sino que cedió poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, acariciando su pelo.

Así los encontraron Damon y Elena. Ella sólo apretó la mano de Damon con fuerza, sin poder hablar mientras él corroboraba sus sospechas y bajaba el rostro ahora un poco avergonzado de espiar.

Fue Stefan quien sintió primero la mirada de Elena y se despegó de Margaret con rapidez.

—Mamá, papá…

Margaret respiraba agitada.

—Lo siento, Elena, yo…

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó Elena a su hermana.

—Yo… creo que sí, es algo que no puedo explicar, como una fuerza que me atrae a él y no me deja pensar.

—Sí, puedo entender el sentimiento —dijo Elena mientras miraba a Damon significativamente. Él se acercó a Stefan y le pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros.

—Te has metido en un buen lío, Stefan; ¿crees que puedes con todo lo que esto implica?

—Creo que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por defender el amor que siento por Maggie.

—De acuerdo —dijo Damon mientras lo abrazaba—, por mí, no hay problema; digamos que tú tomas muy bien que tu padre sea un vampiro bebedor de sangre humana, así que… confío en ti, pequeño.

—Ya no soy un pequeño —dijo Stefan, desafiante.

—No, ya no —Elena lo miró a los ojos, se acercó para acariciarle la mejilla—, has crecido y ya… no necesitas tanto a tu madre, ¿verdad?

—Mamá… —a él se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—, no es eso…

—Sí, yo entiendo —ella se alejó otra vez—. Yo… también les doy mi bendición si se aman de esa modo que nada ni nadie puede impedir, porque así amo yo a Damon y sé lo que es un amor así; pero ahora necesito que vengan conmigo a la casa, hay cosas que deben saber…

—¿Más, Elena? —Margaret preguntó angustiada.

—Oh, sí, mucho más —contestó Damon por ella.

Al entrar a la cocina de la casa, punto habitual de reunión de la familia, Margaret enseguida empezó a hacer uno de los tés que Theo le había enseñado a preparar antes de morir. Mientras, Elena, Damon y Stefan se sentaron a la mesa. Damon fue el que tomó la palabra.

—Bueno, yo les he estado ocultando cosas, a todos; hay peligro alrededor de la casa, no ha habido un solo día que no haya habido peligros que yo… he combatido, y en los últimos tiempos ha sido peor; quieren a Elena, pero ustedes… podrían estar en peligro también por su cercanía con ella, así que no más paseos solos por el bosque…

—Pero… —Stefan se paró—, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Yo… he pensado algo —dijo Elena, con tacto—. Es algo que Damon me prometió hace años, cuando estábamos en la Dimensión Oscura.

—¿La Dimensión Oscura? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Para qué estaban ahí? —preguntó Stefan.

Elena no contestó; solo recordó aquellos angustiosos momentos_: __—__¿Qué podemos hacer? —Se trató de liberar y sacudir a Damon; ella estaba así de frenética—. ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer! No pueden matar a Bonnie y Meredith, ¡Y Stefan morirá si no lo encontramos! Damon la apresó con más fuerza. Él mantenía su mente protegida de la de ella, Elena se dio cuenta. Esto podía ser bueno o malo. Podía ser que existiera una solución que se mostraba reacio a mostrarle; o puede que significara que la muerte de las tres "esclavas rebeldes" sería la única cosa que los líderes de la cuidad aceptarían. —Damon. —Él la sostenía demasiado fuerte como para poder liberarse, cosa por la cual Elena no le podía ver el rostro. Pero ella lo visualizaba y podía también tratar de localizarlo directamente de mente a mente. —Damon, si existe algo, cualquier forma en la que podamos salvar a Bonnie y Meredith tienes que decírmelo. Tienes que hacerlo. ¡Te lo ordeno! Ninguno de los dos tenía ánimo de encontrarlo divertido o incluso darse cuenta de que los esclavos les estaban dando órdenes a sus dueños. Pero al fin Elena escuchó la telepática voz de Damon. "Ellos dicen que si te llevo de vuelta ahora al joven Drohze y te disculpas, puedes ser perdonada con seis golpes con esto". De algún modo Damon creó una caña flexible de alguna madera pálida. Ceniza probablemente, pensó Elena, sorprendida de lo calmada que estaba. Es la única substancia igualmente efectiva para todos: incluyendo a los vampiros, incluso los más antiguos, que ellos tienen sin lugar a dudas aquí. "Pero tiene que ser público, para que puedan empezar los rumores del otro lado. Ellos piensan que el alboroto terminará, si tú, la que empezó la desobediencia, admites tu posición de esclava". Los pensamientos de Damon eran pesados y también el corazón de Elena. ¿Cuántos de sus principios serían traicionados si ella hacía esto? ¿Cuántos esclavos condenaría ella a servir por el resto de sus vidas? De pronto la voz mental de Damon estaba enojada. "No vinimos aquí para reformar la Dimensión Oscura", le recordó, con un tono que hizo a Elena contraerse de dolor. Damon la sacudió ligeramente. "Vinimos a rescatar a Stefan, ¿Recuerdas? Ni que decir, que nunca tendremos la oportunidad de hacerlo si tratamos de hacer de Espartaco. Si empezamos una guerra que sabemos que no podemos ganar. Ni los guardianes pueden ganarla". Una luz llegó a la cabeza de Elena. —Por supuesto —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué no pensé en esto con anterioridad? —¿Pensar qué cosa antes? —Dijo Damon desesperado. —Nosotros no luchamos ahora. Todavía no he dominado mis poderes básicos, mucho menos las Alas del Poder. Y de este modo ellos ni siquiera se preguntarían por eso. —¿Elena? —Volveremos —Elena le explicó con entusiasmo—. Cuando pueda controlar todos mis poderes. Traeremos aliados con nosotros, fuertes aliados que encontraremos en el mundo humano. Podría tardar pero algún día volveremos para terminar lo que empezamos. —Damon se encontraba mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero no importaba. Elena podía sentir el poder a través de ella. Esta era una promesa, pensó, que mantendría incluso si la mataban. Damon tragó—. ¿Podemos hablar del presente ahora? —preguntó. Fue como si hubiera golpeado los ojos de un buey. El presente. Ahora. —Sí. Sí, por supuesto. —Elena miró el palo de ceniza—. Por supuesto que lo haré, Damon. No quiero que nadie más sea herido por mi culpa antes de que esté lista para luchar. El Dr. Meggar es un gran curador. Si me permitieran regresar a él. —Honestamente no lo sé —dijo Damon, manteniendo su mirada—. Pero si sé una cosa. Tú no sentirás un solo golpe, te lo prometo —dijo rápida y sinceramente, poniendo muy grandes sus ojos—. Me aseguraré de eso; todo será canalizado lejos. Y no verás ningún rastro de marcas por la mañana—. Ella no abandonaría ahora a Stefan por luchar en una guerra que podría no ser ganada. Pero que ella tampoco olvidaría. "Volveré por todos ustedes, prometió. Entonces la historia tendrá un final distinto". Se dio cuenta de que Damon aún no se había ido. Él la estaba mirando con el ojo fijo de un águila—. Ellos me enviaron a traerte —dijo tranquilo—. Ellos nunca pensaron en un no como respuesta. —Elena pudo sentir la rabia feroz de su furia contra ellos y le tomó la mano y la apretó. —Yo volveré contigo en el futuro, por los esclavos —dijo él—. Tú lo sabes, ¿no es verdad? —Por supuesto— dijo Elena, y su beso rápido se convirtió en uno largo. _

—No tienes tus poderes ahora, Elena; las guardianas te los quitaron —Damon la miró preocupado, después de ver esas imágenes en su mente.

—Pero podrían devolverlos, sobre todo si conseguimos la ayuda de Sage y Meredith. Y Bonnie…

—Bonnie y Matt están tranquilos en su matrimonio…

—No han podido tener hijos, nada los ata a este pueblo de manera inmediata, y creo que Bonnie no me perdonará si la dejo fuera de esto.

—¿De qué están hablando? ¿No van a contestar a mi pregunta?

—Disculpa, Stefan; es solo que… tu madre y yo hemos corrido muchas aventuras juntos, y de la Dimensión Oscura… provienen la mayoría de los problemas que enfrentamos ahora. Ella prometió hace tiempo volver a cambiar las cosas allí, y yo prometí acompañarla.

—Yo voy también entonces.

—Y yo… —se acercó Margaret con las tazas.

—No, es muy peligroso para ustedes —dijo Elena.

—Elena, ¿quieres que me quede en el pueblo mientras todos hablan de que tengo una relación incestuosa con mi sobrino? No lo creo. Stefan y yo tenemos que irnos con ustedes, y ver de qué manera arreglamos todo.

Tocaron a la puerta. Damon abrió para encontrarse con quienes ya esperaba: Bonnie, Matt y Meredith. Alzó a Bonnie en brazos.

—Mi "red bird", como siempre, adivinando lo que va a ocurrir y adelantándose a todos —la dejó en el piso—. Disculpa, Matt, me dejé llevar por la alegría de ver a mi amiga brujita en este preciso instante —le hizo una seña.

—Está bien; ya conozco tus arrebatos —sonrió Matt—. Entonces, ¿hay una taza de té para nosotros? Bonnie, con lo de que se iban a ir a la Dimensión Oscura y no podíamos quedarnos atrás, me hizo venir sin desayunar.

—Y a mí —dijo Meredith luciendo su mirada vampírica de hambre—. No pude cazar ni una ardilla.

—Bueno, ahora solo nos falta Sage —dijo Elena.

—A Sage lo encontraremos allá, déjame eso a mí —Damon se veía animado por la perspectiva de una nueva aventura.

—Y entonces, ¿entraremos otra vez por la Puerta del Demonio? —preguntó Bonnie sentándose a beber su té.

—Dos vampiros esta vez, con 5 esclavos humanos, veremos cómo nos los repartimos cada uno.

—Bonnie y yo seremos esclavos de Meredith, ¿de acuerdo? —intervino Matt–. No me gusta siquiera fingir que Damon es mi amo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Damon con su mejor sonrisa irónica—, ya verás que Merry puede ser una dueña de brazo fuerte.

—Entonces, partiremos en un rato. Como saben, no necesitamos mucho equipaje; solo lo necesario para un viaje por carretera.

—Vinimos preparados —aseguró Bonnie—. También trajimos nuestra camioneta, porque, lo siento, Damon, pero en tu Ferrari no cabemos los seis.

—Oh, vaya, ¿qué tal si vamos en dos carros? —casi suplicó él.

—No, vamos todos juntos —Elena lo miró a los ojos, y él asintió, sometido —. Y ahora voy a preparar desayuno para todos.

—Ok, vamos, Merry, por esta vez cambiaré mi dieta y cazaremos algún indefenso animalito juntos —dijo Damon mientras caminaba hacia Elena y le daba un apasionado beso en los labios—.Te amo, mi ángel, ah, y no olvides llevar la botella de agua…

—¿La botella…? —él ya se alejaba hacia la puerta donde Meredith lo esperaba y ella entendió al fin: agua de la fuente de la eterna juventud, un tesoro kitsune que los podría ayudar en su nueva lucha. Sonrió y supo que en ese momento lo amaba más que nunca. Miró a su alrededor, donde estaban todas las personas que realmente le importaban en su mundo, y se dijo a sí misma que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y que al final, iba a triunfar. Tal vez, necesitara comenzar un nuevo diario…

FIN

…

**Nota: Pueden comentar qué les parece el final?**

Próximamente: **Dark Dimension. Dimensión Oscura.** Sinopsis: Damon y Elena, acompañados de Stefan, Margaret, Bonnie, Matt y Meredith, viajan a la Dimensión Oscura para hacer realidad un viejo sueño de Elena: liberar a los esclavos de la Dimensión Oscura. De esa manera podría recuperar sus poderes, y proteger para siempre a su pueblo y sus seres amados de los peligros provenientes de ese lugar infernal. Un grupo de personas con conflictos que podrían hacerse aún más difíciles.


End file.
